<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The 50th Special by TAFKAmayle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864116">The 50th Special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle'>TAFKAmayle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Birthday Fluff, Blow Jobs, Face Slapping, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Name-Calling, Panties, Parenthood, Possessive Sex, Recovery, Rough Sex, Soulmates, Tasers, Uniform Kink, Vacation, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of epilogue chapters for my old fics for my super special 50th fic! The chapter will say what fic it’s from and roughly about how long after the fic it takes place. I haven’t 100% decided how many I’ll do, so feel free to comment what fic you want to hear an update from. (Before I get the flood, Focused Anger is on the list!)</p><p>TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kindling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is from A Flame in Your Heart and takes place a bit over a year after the end of that fic. Ryan and Jeremy have “broken up” and gotten back together several times at this point, just FYI.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“LSPD, hands up!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan brightened up, starting to turn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jer-!...e...my,” he trailed off as his eyes swept down Jeremy’s body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, the hell are you doing here?” Jeremy grunted, lowering his gun, “I know you did not just rob a Chinese restaurant.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you wearing?” Ryan asked, completely bypassing the question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy looked down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Er, my uniform?” He muttered, “My laundry schedule got fucked up, so I had to wear my old uniform. My two suits are dirty.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked back up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t answer what you’re doing in a restaurant kitchen,” he pointed out, hesitantly holstering his weapon, “You’re not doing the flirting thing again, are you? We talked about this. You can’t do crime just because you’re horny.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Put your dick in me,” Ryan demanded, going for his own belt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The hell did I just say??” Jeremy huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy, please!” Ryan whined.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy glanced toward the dining area door. There wasn’t anyone around, but still, this was very public. Not the most public they’d been, but certainly up there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m wearing your favorite,” Ryan mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s head whipped back around and he shoved Ryan at one of the counters.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Show me,” he ordered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan quickly finished opening his pants and dropped them. Jeremy was pleased to discover Ryan was indeed wearing his favorite pair of satin panties. The bright purple ones with Jeremy’s initials embroidered near the hip. The pair that was open in the back. Ryan hopped up on the edge of the counter, leaving his jeans on the floor and he yanked the edge of his shirt up to his mouth. His jacket slid down his arms and he spread his legs. He was blushing badly, his eyes dark with desire. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy was <em>really</em> bad at telling Ryan no. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re cleaning up after this,” he grumbled as he moved forward, undoing his belt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan quickly fumbled for lube and handed it over before gripping the counter tightly. He hissed, face screwing up as Jeremy shoved two lubed fingers in him. He whined, tears already pouring from his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t be a baby,” Jeremy snorted, “You asked for it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan whimpered around his shirt bunched in his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know what you’re thinking,” Jeremy grumbled, “You’re thinking “this would be easier if you just let me wear the plug all the time”. I told you, you’ll fuck yourself up. You end up with horrible bowel problems.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmph.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t pout,” Jeremy scolded as he pulled his moving fingers out of Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He finished opening his pants and lubing himself up. He gripped Ryan’s hip as he pushed in and Ryan groaned. <em>Did you have to get on the counter??</em> Jeremy thought as he lifted onto his toes to reach him properly. Ryan picked up on this quickly as he always did, but didn’t laugh this time. Instead he just slid off the counter, his lower back pressing to the edge so Jeremy could stand flat on his feet again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He huffed and groaned around his shirt as Jeremy started moving, eyes on Jeremy’s chest. Jeremy frowned down at himself. <em>What is-? </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god,” he realized, head snapping back up, <em>“You</em> have a uniform fetish, seriously?! The Vagabond, the biggest pig-hater in the state, has a <em>uniform</em> fetish?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-No!” Ryan protested, shirt dropping from his mouth as he blushed crimson, “I-It’s different with you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should I read you your Miranda rights?” Jeremy snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“D-Don’t be ridiculous!” Ryan huffed, “I-It just...l-looks good on you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right to remain silent, Ry,” Jeremy teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan huffed, about to start his whining, but got distracted by Jeremy thrusting sharply. A fresh wave of tears poured from his eyes and he whimpered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Always so bitchy when I’m giving you what you want,” Jeremy grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked down at where his panties were straining to hold him in, a wet spot growing at the tip of his dick. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should I be searching you for a weapon?” He taunted as he fucked Ryan against the counter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan gave himself away by biting his lip and giving Jeremy his shy “I’m into this but don’t want to admit it” look. Jeremy loved that look. It meant he had something to <em>mercilessly</em> humiliate Ryan with. He ran his hands up Ryan’s thighs to his hips were he felt across to Ryan’s cock, groping him roughly. Ryan groaned, hips jerking. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Someone’s armed,” Jeremy laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“J-Jeremy!” Ryan whined, embarrassed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy pushed his hand down Ryan’s panties and gripped his cock. He rubbed his thumb through the precum gathering and Ryan puffed out a breathy moan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Armed with intent,” Jeremy mused as he stroked Ryan, “I believe that’s a felony, baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan groaned, thighs trembling around Jeremy’s waist. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so into cop play,” Jeremy laughed, “That’s so funny. You want me to actually arrest you? I know you like the handcuffs.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-No!” Ryan protested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Resisting arrest, that’s a misdemeanor,” Jeremy pointed out, pulling Ryan free of his panties and letting go, “Indecent exposure, that’ll be a nice fine, at least. Shall I recite all your other crimes too? Wanna know how long you’d be in prison for, baby?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan pouted at him like he always did when he knew Jeremy was making fun of him. The cute pout that drove Jeremy crazy. Months and months of that cute pout and it still sent Jeremy into hyperdrive. He gripped Ryan’s hips tightly and fucked into him hard and quick. Ryan cried out, hips moving against him and they slammed together hard, rattling the all the dishes and utensils on the counter behind him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C-Come on!” Ryan cried, “F-Fuck me harder!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bitchy!” Jeremy growled, driving into him harder, “Always so fucking bitchy! H-Harder, faster, more! J-Just take what I give you, slut!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Smack!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy moaned as Ryan slapped him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A-Assault on an officer,” he groaned, “Th-That’s a, fuck, f-felony.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m resisting arrest,” Ryan huffed, “B-Better make me s-submit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy caught his wrist as he moved to slap him again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“T-Taser?” He offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes, yes!” Ryan cried, hips jerking, “M-Make me comply, officer!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Detective,” Jeremy corrected tightly as he grabbed his taser.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The taser for Ryan specifically. The lower voltage self-defense one with prongs as opposed to the barb and wire police issue one. He stuck it in his thigh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Bzzt!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan cried out, body convulsing and he came in a high arc over his shirt. Jeremy thrust sloppily a few more times before coming himself, slamming hard into Ryan. He put away the taser, panting as he lifted Ryan to sit on the counter. Ryan buried his face in Jeremy’s neck arms around his shoulders, crying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve got you,” Jeremy assured, rubbing Ryan’s thighs and back, “You’re alright, baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m making a-a puddle,” Ryan whimpered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh, it’s okay,” Jeremy soothed, rubbing circles on his back, “We’ll clean it in a second.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-Okay,” Ryan sniffled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>God, he’s so cute!</em> Jeremy thought, containing his squealing. Ryan was always insufferable after Jeremy called him cute. After he got a hold of himself, Jeremy helped him wipe off his shirt as well as he could, then the puddle of his own jizz that’d leaked out of him, and got his clothes back in place, minus the panties that were soaked in jizz that went in his pocket. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have a pig fetish,” Jeremy teased as Ryan zipped up his jacket.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I don’t!” Ryan insisted, “It’s just you. ‘Cause I love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy blushed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I...love you too,” he mumbled, avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, do you want to...move in?” Ryan questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy looked up in surprise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wh-What?? L-Like your house?!” He demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...it’s been over a year,” he muttered, “I thought you were...waiting for me to say something. Never mind. Forget it. You’re not ready. That was dumb. I-I have to go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy snagged his sleeve. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not dumb,” he assured him, “But...I’m not ready.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I should’ve known that,” Ryan grunted, squeezing his own bicep, “I didn’t mean to rush you or anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not rushed,” Jeremy dismissed, taking his hand, “Everything’s fine. I’m not running away.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan hesitantly met his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You promise?” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I promise, no running,” Jeremy confirmed, nodding.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan relaxed a bit, smiling weakly. Jeremy felt a spike of guilt in his chest. He’d withdrawn from Ryan too many times when things got more serious. Now Ryan was constantly scared he’d run. <em>I’m such a tool. He deserves better.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I don’t,” Ryan grunted, bumping his forehead against Jeremy’s, “You’re thinking I deserve better again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do,” Jeremy grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then-You better shape up,” Ryan sang, pulling away a bit, “‘Cause I need a man! And my heart is set on you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He spun Jeremy and dipped him. Jeremy blushed furiously as Ryan kissed him deeply. He still wasn’t used to Ryan the fucking <em>Vagabond</em> bursting into song randomly. He was especially prone to it when they were getting emotional. It seemed his favorite way of speaking from the heart. They parted, but Ryan held him a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I love you too,” Jeremy repeated, “I’m...happy, really.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan smiled warmly before kissing him again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oi, Ry-<em>Oop</em>!” Gavin sputtered, “I’m not looking!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan set Jeremy back on his feet and they turned to see Gavin covering his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Geoff said you were supposed to be done by now!” He reminded him, “He’s not gonna be happy if he knows Jeremy’s here!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, Geoff,” Ryan scoffed, “Tell him it’s clear.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin ran into the wall next to the door, having not uncovered his eyes. Ryan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as Gavin moved his hands enough to see the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is our security expert,” he muttered, “The man they want me to trust with my information.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy laughed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You guys never fail to make me laugh,” he mused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, out through the back with you,” Ryan ordered, pushing him toward the employee exit, “I really don’t need Geoff to see you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you said fuck Geoff?” Jeremy snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, well, appearances,” Ryan murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You want Gavin to think you’re cool,” Jeremy teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t be ridiculous,” Ryan scoffed, “I <em>am</em> cool. Now shoo.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy stopped at the door, grabbing Ryan’s collar to yank him down for one last kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So wear my uniform more?” Jeremy suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Out!” Ryan huffed, pushing him through the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy grinned at his red face as the door closed. <em>Phew, what a day.</em> Now he was craving Chinese food.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And Jeremy wonders how this is the first time he’s hearing about this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sweetener</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is an epilogue to The Overused Prompt. This occurs two years after the end of the fic. Not a lot of note happened between then and this. (ASL is bolded for convenience)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy was sweating. <em>This is cold feet, isn’t it?</em> He paced around the waiting room he’d been shuffled into. In less than an hour, he and Ryan were going to be married. <em>Married. Together. With Ryan.</em> He stopped moving to puff out a few anxious breaths. <em>No, it’s not cold feet, it’s something else.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Fear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fear of standing in front of everyone. Fear of looking stupid. Fear of not looking like he matched Ryan. Fear of Ryan looking at his fucked up face and realizing he didn’t want to spend the rest of his life waking up next to it. Fear of getting all the way to “I do” and Ryan suddenly deciding “I don’t”. Fear of everyone watching while Ryan walked away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He clutched his clenching stomach, groaning as he cramped up. <em>This was stupid! What was I thinking?! He’ll never actually marry me! I’m going to look like an idiot in front of the entirety of FAHC, Matt, and Trevor!</em> Jeremy bent over his aching stomach. Oh, he made a very big mistake. He made a massive error.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He fainted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy woke up to Ryan’s worried face and Matt squeezing his hand anxiously. He recalled the events that led to this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m gonna fuckin’ hurl,” he grunted, trying to sit up quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was helped up and a trash can put in front of his face. He promptly vomited violently into it. <em>Shouldn’t have had breakfast after all. </em>He groaned miserably as the last of his guts came up and he leaned his face on the edge of the trash can. Ryan was rubbing his back and brushing his hand through Jeremy’s hair as he held the trash can steady. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Need to talk to you,” Jeremy mumbled, “Alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Got it,” Matt muttered, getting up, “I’ll stand guard outside.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stepped into the hall and Jeremy took a few shuddering breaths. Ryan sighed, putting the trash can aside. He gave Jeremy a mint. Jeremy sucked on it for a bit before chomping down on it and swallowing the remnants. Ryan shifted, sitting more head on so he could communicate with Jeremy properly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>You’re not ready,</b> he guessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m ready to be married,” Jeremy assured him, “I’m just scared...of being rejected at the altar.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>I would never,</b> Ryan insisted, scowling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know that, but my anxiety doesn’t,” Jeremy grumbled, “This was a bad idea, doing this in front of people.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lifted his knees, hugging him to his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>You have stage fright.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I’m scared they’re all gonna watch you run out on me,” Jeremy admitted, burying his face in his knees, “I don’t wanna do this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan squeezed his shoulder and he looked up miserably.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>Then let’s do it here. Just us. </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” Jeremy mumbled, “But... everyone came to watch.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>It’s not their day. It’s our day.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan smiled reassuringly at him. Jeremy hesitated and Ryan took his face in his hands and kissed him gently. His eyes were determined and firm when he pulled away. Jeremy relaxed a bit, his worried, scrunched-up face softening. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You always know what to say,” he murmured, smiling weakly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan nodded, chin going up in the air and Jeremy laughed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t get too full of yourself, dear,” he snorted, “Alright, let’s do it. Here. Just us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan clutched his chest, puffing out a heavy sigh, looking relieved.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I still want to marry you, dork,” Jeremy dismissed, “You’re the love of my life.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan blushed a bit and nodded, tapping his chest with a tiny smile. Jeremy smiled back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s good to hear,” he chuckled, “I was really starting down a rabbit hole of anxiety that you wouldn’t want to marry some loser with a fucked up face.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan gave him a stern look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, I know,” Jeremy grumbled, “No talking shit about myself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan nodded firmly, then pointed at the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’m ready,” Jeremy confirmed, “Maybe we ought to get rid of the puke can though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan snorted and rolled his eyes. A few minutes later, Jeremy and Ryan were standing across from one another with Matt and Ray, their best men, and Geoff their “priest” in the waiting room, void of anyone else. They clasped hands and Geoff began.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We gather in this polite company,” he spoke quietly, carefully, “To join these two by law, but more importantly by heart. No piece of paper with a signature could join these two more fully than how they will join themselves by placing their hearts in each other’s hands. Are there any objections to this union?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He paused, glancing between the four men.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then we shall proceed,” he continued, “Ryan, do you take this man, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, in war and in peace, until one or both of you should part the mortal world?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I d-o,” Ryan wheezed, face twisting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy frowned disapprovingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy, do you take this man, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, in war and in peace, until one or both of you should part the mortal world?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>I do.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan smiled softly, eyes sparkling with tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The rings, if you will,” Geoff prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray and Matt leaned around them to over their respective rings and Jeremy and Ryan took them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please exchange your rings,” Geoff instructed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy slipped Ryan’s ring over the scar on his right ring finger. Ryan slipped Jeremy’s over the scar on his left ring finger. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I now pronounce you married,” Geoff announced, “You may kiss your husband.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan grabbed Jeremy around the waist and kissed him firmly. Jeremy gripped his shoulders tightly as tears poured down his face. <em>I did it. We did it. We’re married. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Put me down, please,” he mumbled when their lips parted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan set him back on the floor with a sheepish smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I guess we’re all set then,” Geoff muttered, “Time for you two to skedaddle.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think no reception was a good idea,” Jeremy murmured as they left the room to head out, “I don’t want to throw up again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stopped at the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>They’re outside, </b>Ryan reminded him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but we’ll be there two seconds before we get in the car,” Jeremy pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>You sure? I can get rid of them. </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine,” Jeremy assured him, “Let’s go, I’m eager to get to the hotel.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan gave him an exasperated look before Ray and Matt pushed open the doors. As they started down the stairs, FAHC, on either side, cheered and yelled congratulations. Jeremy found himself pressing closer to Ryan, squeezing his hand. Their rings rubbed together, something that relaxed him a bit. He nearly had a heart attack when an explosion suddenly went off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who gave Gavin the firework launcher?!” Geoff demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sky light up with purple and blue and Jeremy laughed. It was certainly never a dull moment with FAHC or Ryan for that matter. Ryan opened the passenger door for him before going around to the drivers side. Jeremy waved to his family as they drove off. He’d never been so grateful for such a rowdy bunch of assholes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aren’t I supposed to carry you in?” Jeremy grunted as Ryan unlocked the hotel door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan gave him an exasperated look before pushing open the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just because we’ve already had sex, doesn’t mean I’m not all about tradition,” Jeremy laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, before Ryan could escape into the room, he grabbed him around the middle and hauled him up over his shoulder. Ryan made an adorable squeak sound and flailed a bit as Jeremy carried him in, kicking the door shut. He carried him to the bed and tossed him on it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>I don’t think that’s how you were supposed to do it, </b>Ryan pointed out, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d have bridal carried you, but you’re not a bride,” Jeremy countered, “Besides, I wanted to get you hot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grinned and Ryan blushed, looking away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have the cutest husband,” Jeremy cooed before climbing into the bed, “Alright, let’s get these stupid suits off.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After some clumsy kissing and ripping off of clothing, Jeremy took the lube he’d stowed in his jacket and started to reach around himself. He was interrupted by Ryan gripping his wrist. Jeremy frowned, looking at his red face with worry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it, what’s wrong?” He murmured, bring up his free hand to brush Ryan’s loose hair from his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan shifted around a moment and spread his legs. Then he guided Jeremy’s hand between them. Jeremy’s eyebrows went up as Ryan let go of him to grip the sheets tightly. Jeremy hesitated a moment before running his fingers over Ryan’s asshole. Ryan puffed out a sigh and Jeremy pressed gently. Ryan shuddered as Jeremy’s finger slipped inside him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a virgin,” Jeremy realized as he worked his finger in and out of Ryan, “Or you were. Does this count? Anyway, who’s into tradition now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan whined at him, wincing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But it’s so fun to make fun of you,” Jeremy teased, “You get all blushy. My pretty blushing bride.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan covered his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aww, you’re so cute,” Jeremy cooed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan made another whining noise and started to move away out of annoyance, but Jeremy added a second finger to distract him. He shuddered again, grabbing the sheets for support. His legs fell further open and his face twisted up as he tried not to hurt himself by moaning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you not tell me you were a virgin?” Jeremy wondered, “Did it really just never come up?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan was struggling, panting heavily as he tried to focus on Jeremy’s words. Jeremy grinned. He loved making Ryan fall apart. He was glad he had a new way to do it that was much easier than all his old ways. Ryan was already sweating badly, rocking against Jeremy’s hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a natural bottom, aren’t you?” Jeremy teased, “You love having your ass filled up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s flush darkened and his eyes darted away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Weird for you to be so well hung when you’re obviously meant to be a fleshlight,” Jeremy sneered, jerking his hand more forcefully into Ryan as he added a third finger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan cried out, shuddering and wincing. <em>Seriously, we need to do something about his vocal cords. </em>Ryan reached for Jeremy with grabby hands as Jeremy spread his fingers in him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Patience,” Jeremy scolded, “You’ll be ready soon. Relax.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan whined again, but relaxed back into the bed, gripping the sheets again. Jeremy fingered him as quickly and roughly while his body trembled and he puffed out shaky breaths. He was doing his best not to moan, but some were still sneaking past causing him to wince. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan didn’t like to talk about his destroyed vocal cords and his missing tongue. He hadn’t even told Jeremy why or how it happened. Not even the extent of the damage. He clammed up any time it was mentioned. Jeremy wished he could fix it. He wished he could snap his fingers and Ryan would have his proper voice back. Jeremy wanted to hear his proper voice, but knew he never would. Even if they fixed the problems, he’d still have a different voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy carefully pulled his fingers away and leaned over Ryan. He pressed a gentle kiss to his throat before shifting and getting lube in his hand to rub over himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wanna turn over?” He prompted, “I’ll hit your sweet spot better that way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan nodded and Jeremy shuffled back to let him flip over onto his hands and knees. Jeremy gripped Ryan’s hip and Ryan gripped the headboard as Jeremy pushed the head of his cock inside him. He groaned loudly, his lower back dipping and his legs shaking. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fffuckkkk,” he moaned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, careful,” Jeremy warned breathlessly, “Don’t hurt y-yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan made a whimpering noise and Jeremy tried to carefully press forward. Ryan let out tiny breathless ah’s and Jeremy tried to slow down to stop him from hurting his throat more, but it had been at least eight years since he last had his dick inside someone and he was struggling to contain himself. As he pressed fully inside him, Ryan squirmed, wiggling his ass like he was trying to get used to the feeling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He flexed around Jeremy’s cock, squeezing and releasing a few times. Jeremy was panting, <em>sweating</em> as Ryan curiously explored this new feeling. <em>Don’t move, don’t move, don’t move!</em> Ryan moved his hips in a circle, puffing out a sigh. Then he lifted slightly and put his hand to his stomach like he wanted to feel Jeremy‘s cock through his own guts. He whined in disappointment when he couldn’t. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy snapped. He grabbed a fistful of Ryan’s hair and yanked, his hips pulling back and snapping forward. Ryan cried out in surprised pain, hands going to Jeremy’s as though to stop him from ripping his hair out. And then he moaned, trying to rock his hips back as well. Jeremy lost the capacity to worry about his throat as he slammed into Ryan so hard the headboard banged against the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, you’re a f-fucking cockslut,” Jeremy groaned, “Y-You love me in your ass, love me fucking you up, don’t you, little whore?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes!” Ryan rasped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Smack!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan jolted as Jeremy smacked his thigh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No talking,” Jeremy hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan groaned and one of his hands dropped from Jeremy’s to grip his own cock. Jeremy yanked him further up, hoping to find his prostate and did, he was pretty sure, as Ryan cried out again. He tightened around Jeremy, hand moving quickly and Jeremy came, almost sure he pulled some hair out as he jerked into Ryan and yanked on his hair. Ryan was a bit slower, but still came before Jeremy could see and hear properly again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They twisted and fell to their sides, panting to catch their breath. Jeremy pulled Ryan close to him, kissing the back of his neck. Ryan whimpered and Jeremy pressed closer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh, I’ve got you,” he soothed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan shivered and Jeremy fumbled for the blanket, pulling it over them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll shower when I can feel my legs again,” he grumbled, burying his face in Ryan’s hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan laughed, choking as it caused another flare of pain. Jeremy winced.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s look for a doctor than can help,” he whispered, touching Ryan’s throat lightly, “Surely someone can do something about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan shook his head, tensing up immediately. Jeremy sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, I’m sorry for bringing it up,” he murmured, “Anyway, how was your first time?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan held up an okay symbol.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just okay?” Jeremy snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan gave him a thumbs up instead and Jeremy laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Way to make a boy feel special,” he joked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He held up an I love you sign and Ryan returned it before gripping his hand tightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This really is the best day of my life,” Jeremy mused, “I always thought that was a stupid phrase, but...I’m really happy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan nodded agreement and Jeremy smiled into his hair. How could he not be happy? He had all he’d ever wanted. A big family and Matt safe and happy. As messy as life was, they’d found some semblance of peace in it and Jeremy was bursting with love and thankfulness. This was definitely living his best life.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again Jeremy wonders how this is the first he’s hearing of this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 1am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is an epilogue to Midnight Lovers and takes place about three years after the ending. Jeremy entering FAHC fully is the only thing of note that occurred. And the Great Toaster Debate of 2019.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy and Ryan were moving quietly through a meth house when a sudden glass-shattering scream echoed through it. They glanced at each other before rushing toward the sound, drawing their weapons. No one was supposed to be in there. It’d been cleared already. They were just there to locate the stolen goods. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They burst into a bedroom to find someone shaking on the bed. They screamed again and their swollen belly shuddered. Jeremy and Ryan stared at them a moment as they processed what was happening.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Help!” The person cried, “Please!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy kicked into gear, holstering his weapon and rushing forward. He looked between their legs, wished he hadn’t, and pushed their legs up out of the way. They screamed again and their body shuddered, pushing toward him. <em>Okay, so I’m about to catch this baby, I guess. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, I’ve got you,” he grunted, “What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-Summer,” they groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re gonna get you through this, Summer,” Jeremy assured them, “V, get over here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, thank you,” Ryan grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“V, now is not the time, get over here!” Jeremy hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan muttered something under his breath and came over, carefully avoiding between Summer’s legs. Summer screamed again and Jeremy watched the baby move. <em>This is when they need to push. Got it. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“V, get on the bed, hold their hands,” Jeremy ordered, “Summer, when you feel that pain, I need you to push.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan sat at Summer’s head and took their hands. He hissed as Summer squeezed tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stay with me, Summer, you’re alright,” Jeremy coaxed, “You’re gonna get through this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They shuddered and screamed through their teeth. Then Jeremy watched something he never wanted to and hoped he never would again as the baby was born. It was quicker than he would’ve thought. The bloody, screaming infant was in his hands in less than five minutes. Apparently they’d missed most of it. Or maybe they were all this quick? How would Jeremy know??</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Give me your jacket, V,” Jeremy ordered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan <em>really</em> hated that, but handed it over. After he removed most of the weapons from it. Jeremy tried not to think about all of the blood and the other thing that came out of Summer, just wrapping the whole, screaming package in Ryan’s jacket. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re not breathing,” Ryan suddenly announced, getting off the bed, “They’re dead.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy pushed the baby into Ryan’s arms as he fumbled for his phone and moved around to check Summer’s pulse. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s up?” Jack grunted tiredly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve just delivered a baby and the mother is, uh,” Jeremy muttered, pausing as he tried to feel Summer’s pulse, “D-Dead. Not breathing. No heartbeat. Jesus, they were <em>just</em> alive a second ago!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where’s the baby?” Jack questioned, sounding like she was getting up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy looked around at Ryan who was bouncing the baby lightly, looking down at it with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, Ryan’s holding it,” Jeremy muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s <em>what?!”</em> Jack screeched, “Take it from him, immediately!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wh-What, why??” Jeremy sputtered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He is really bad with ki-<em>oof!</em>” Jack huffed, sounding like she tripped and fell, “Get it away from him! I’ll be there in a bit!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-Oh, okay,” Jeremy muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack hung up and Jeremy slipped his phone away to cautiously approach Ryan and the crying baby. Then Ryan started singing softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Oh Starlight, don't you cry-</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“We're gonna make it right before tomorrow.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s eyebrows went up as he stopped next to them. Jack had made it seem like Ryan was going to kill it or something.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Oh Starlight, don't you cry-</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“We're gonna find a place where we belong-</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“And so you know, you'll never shine alone.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy peeked over Ryan’s jacket at the quietening baby. Definitely just singing to calm it down. No killing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Starlight we'll find a place-</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Where we belong, we belong.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan lifted his hand and wiped a thumb through the blood on the baby’s cheek. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is mine now,” he announced softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy blinked rapidly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh. What?” He grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This baby, it’s mine,” Ryan clarified, “This is <em>my</em> baby now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, Ry, that’s not how babies work,” Jeremy pointed out, “Er, I don’t think so anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t care,” Ryan dismissed, starting for the door, “This baby is mine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uhh, Ryan,” Jeremy sputtered, quickly following him, “L-Let’s talk about this! We live together, you know!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can leave if you don’t like Starlight,” Ryan insisted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve named it,” Jeremy grumbled, “Great.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack met them at the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, give me the baby,” she ordered, reaching for it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You will make Starlight okay?” Ryan prompted, “I think babies need medical attention when they come out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack blinked at him rapidly and looked at Jeremy for guidance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The baby is his now, apparently,” Jeremy offered, shrugging.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Starlight is mine,” Ryan confirmed, “Where will we go to help them?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uhh, let’s go to the clinic,” Jack muttered, “The mother is definitely dead?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Definitely,” Jeremy assured, “Blood loss, I think. There was a lot of blood.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack guided Ryan and Jeremy to the van. Ryan held the bundle close as they started moving. Jeremy watched him, heart swelling as he shifted closer to them. Ryan looked so sweet and soft like this. The baby stirred a bit and Ryan began singing softly again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Oh Starlight, don't you cry-</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“We're gonna make it right before tomorrow.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Oh Starlight, don't you cry-</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“We're gonna find a place where we belong-</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“And so you know, you'll never shine alone.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Starlight we'll find a place-</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Where we belong, we belong.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack caught Jeremy’s eyes, eyebrows up. Jeremy shrugged. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He did <em>what?!”</em> Geoff hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He claimed the baby,” Jeremy repeated, “He named it and everything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh god,” Geoff muttered, covering his eyes, “This is just like with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Jeremy grunted, frowning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When you first interacted with us,” Geoff grumbled, “When you gave us back the thing you stole. He immediately demanded we keep you. He literally said “that’s mine now” when we were leaving you and insisted if <em>we</em> didn’t get you, he’d leave the crew to have you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy blushed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then he kept bitching about you not paying attention to him,” Geoff added, “Something about you not praising him, only liking bikes. And feet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy covered his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kill me,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, we need you to talk him out of this,” Jack spoke up as she exited the room, “None of us will be able to convince him. He’s already attached. He won’t leave it alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh boy,” Jeremy sighed, dropping his hands, “Here we go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, it was nice serving with you, Dooley,” Geoff muttered, “We’ll never forget your sacrifice, but you are totally on your own.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” Jeremy grunted, “I’m so glad I have support from my friends. Truly I couldn’t ask for better.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan was a stubborn bastard. He rarely listened to anyone but Geoff or Jeremy and even then it was not often he gave into them. He was more likely to threaten to murder them than to give in. Two years (hadn’t it been?) he’d lived with Ryan and Jeremy still barely ever got Ryan to agree to back down on anything. He didn’t even want to talk about how long they argued over where the toaster should go on the counter. It wasn’t that Jeremy really cared about the toaster, it was just the principle of the matter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He puffed out a sigh and pushed open the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-matricide,” Ryan was speaking to the infant, “But it’s okay, I’ll be your mommy now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s eyebrows went up. Ryan was shirtless, laying on the hospital bed with the baby on his chest. The cord had been cut, it was cleaned up, and a hat and a diaper was on it. It was certainly looking better now, more like a tiny human than a screaming bundle of leather and blood. Ryan was holding its hands, rubbing his thumbs over them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, Jeremy,” he greeted, lifting one of its tiny hands to wave at him, “You know bare skin contact is meant to be good for newborns? They bond with their mommies like this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s, uh...great, I guess,” Jeremy murmured as he made his way over, “Ry, we should really talk about this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have to be Starlight’s daddy,” Ryan assured him, “I can be a single parent.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s...not the problem,” Jeremy spoke carefully as he sat on the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan frowned at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t touch them, you have blood on you,” he grumbled, “That’s their old mommy’s blood too. Very rude.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy looked down at his hands and shirt. He <em>was</em> covered in blood, that was accurate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wasn’t going to touch them,” he assured him, “Ry, I don’t know if you’re thinking straight, darling. Having a baby...don’t you realize you’re making a pretty big commitment?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I’m aware,” Ryan snorted, “They’re not a puppy, you know. They’re a baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled down at the little pink thing, brushing his thumbs over the backs of their hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They killed their mommy,” he murmured, “Just like me. I’m gonna teach them how to be more effective.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy winced.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan, that’s no way to start raising a child,” he protested, “You can’t just adopt a child to be your protégée.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not,” Ryan dismissed, “They’re my child now. And as my child they will get the best education. We’ll start with knives, of course.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Oh god.</em> Jeremy sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan, this is a bad idea,” he insisted firmly, “You’re an assassin. You have no patience and explosive anger. You’re violent, foul-mouthed, and you can be such an asshole. You would be a terrible mom.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmph,” Ryan huffed, “Well, now you’re just being rude. Starlight and I don’t need your naysaying, do we?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The baby wiggled a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See?” Ryan snorted smugly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled warmly down at them. Jeremy’s heart squeezed. He couldn’t help but smile a bit. <em>Jesus, they look so adorable together.</em> Ryan glanced over at him, going a bit pink before looking back down at them. He pressed his lips against their little hat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If, um, if you <em>wanted</em> t-to be their daddy though that would be, um, okay,” he mumbled, “But you can’t be rude any more. You’ll set a bad example.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Goddamnit.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few minutes later, Jeremy left the room, head hung in defeat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Someone congratulate me, I’m a dad,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goddamnit, Dooley,” Geoff grumbled, smacking his forehead, “You were our only hope.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The cuteness was too powerful,” Jeremy whispered, covering his face, “I never stood a chance.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, boy,” Jack grunted, “This’ll be an interesting new development.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s teaching Starlight about different knives right now,” Jeremy murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Starlight?” Geoff scoffed, “Jesus Christ. Could he have picked a more extra name??”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vagabond?” Jeremy suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Solid point,” Geoff snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite his apprehension, Jeremy would be lying if he said he wasn’t actually sort of into it. Having a family with Ryan was something he didn’t realize he wanted, but was now excited to do. They weren’t even married. Didn’t people marry first usually? Of course, they weren’t <em>usual</em> people, so he wasn’t sure it mattered what people usually did.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy woke up to Starlight crying again. It’d been a week. A very tiresome week, but one that was going much better than he’d expected. Well, for Ryan and Starlight anyways. Jeremy wasn’t... <em>included</em>. He wasn’t really part of it. He just didn’t feel like a parent. He felt like a roommate. One that was intruding on all of Ryan and Starlight’s bonding. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still, he tried to hover nearby to assist if Ryan needed it. Usually anxiously wringing his hands as Starlight’s cries sliced through his chest. He felt like a hopeless outsider. He hadn’t <em>wanted</em> Starlight, but they were there now and damnit, he cared about them. He didn’t care if it made him a cliché. He shuffled toward the kitchen and the sounds of Ryan fixing a bottle. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh, shh, noisy,” Ryan hushed, “You’ll wake daddy up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Daddy.</em> Jeremy paused outside the kitchen, blushing. <em>He calls me daddy to Starlight.</em> He felt a tiny bit of hope in his chest. <em>Will I be their dad after all? </em>Starlight made a fussy noise. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know he doesn’t feel that way,” Ryan muttered, sighing, “But I’m sure he’ll see. He probably just thinks you don’t like him. That’s kind of his whole deal. Very self-doubting.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s blush darkened.<em> I did not come here to be called out like this. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Slow down,” Ryan scolded, “You’ll give yourself a tummy ache. And probably spit up a bunch again. What’s the point of eating if it doesn’t stay down?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy smiled lightly. Ryan really was a good mommy. Though he did talk a lot about killing to the baby which Jeremy was trying to steer him away from. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re very lucky you know,” Ryan murmured, “Not everyone gets two parents. Some don’t even get one. You’ll have to be patient with us though, we’re not exactly experts.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy begged to differ. Ryan always knew what was wrong. So far anyway. It had only been a week, but still, Jeremy never had any earthly idea what was going on with the baby and Ryan always knew what to do. Like he had a baby encyclopedia in his head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think...I’m gonna ask him to marry me,” Ryan murmured, “So we can all have his last name. We’ll be a proper family. What do you think?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s eyebrows booked a one-way ticket to the moon and his eyes widened in shock. Starlight hiccuped and Ryan chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you’d like that idea,” he joked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like it too,” Jeremy mumbled as he finally entered the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Awe, I was hoping we hadn’t woken you,” Ryan grunted, “You were so tired earlier.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He paused, processed what Jeremy said, and promptly went crimson.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-You do?” He exclaimed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Starlight squirmed, making a fussy noise around their bottle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh, I’m sorry,” Ryan soothed, “You’re okay, Starlight.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He bounced them a little to relax them before returning focus to Jeremy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When can we?!” He demanded in an excited whisper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whenever you want,” Jeremy assured him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tomorrow?!” Ryan pressed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure, well, if Starlight is up for that,” Jeremy muttered, frowning at bit, “Is it okay for them to be in public yet?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure, I guess,” Ryan answered, “I think as long as we’re careful with them. Keep them out of the sun. And don’t run them around all over. A quick trip to the courthouse.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, then let’s do it,” Jeremy agreed, stepping closer, “Um, Ry?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes?” Ryan prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Could I...hold them?” Jeremy murmured hesitantly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” Ryan assured him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shifted and carefully passed Starlight over. Jeremy swallowed nervously as he took them, holding the nearly empty bottle up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re so warm,” he whispered, “And tiny.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tears suddenly streamed down his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m...I’m a dad,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See, Starlight?” Ryan chuckled, “I told you he’d get there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He kissed Jeremy’s forehead, then Starlight’s. They stood there a moment, quiet other than Jeremy’s sniffling. It was peaceful, calm. Jeremy felt happy. Then he felt an immediate spike of fear. Everything was too good. Something bad would happen soon. Ryan bumped their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop thinking, daddy,” he scolded, “Everything’s gonna be okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R-Right,” Jeremy grunted, “Whatever mommy says. Right, Starlight?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Starlight’s eyes cracked open and Jeremy’s heart beat skyrocketed as they looked up at him, eyes sleepy and unfocused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m gonna give you the entire world, Starlight,” he breathed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan sniffled, suddenly burying his face in Jeremy’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so happy!” he cried, muffled by Jeremy’s shirt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“M-Me too,” Jeremy sniffled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hadn’t known what he wanted, but now he did. He wanted his little family to be safe and happy. That was all he’d ask for now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soft parent bois</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Inked In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is an epilogue to Mapped Out and takes place a year after the end of that fic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy paced around the train station platform anxiously. If the train didn’t get there soon, Ryan would. And he’d be very upset. He probably wasn’t expecting a runaway. It’d been a month since Jeremy’s last one. He probably thought he was safe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally the train rolled in and Jeremy boarded with a sigh of relief. He just couldn’t handle the FAH Gang. They’d started talking about celebrating his one year mark with them. <em>Having a party.</em> They had parties for pretty much everything, anything they could think of. The problem was they’d said they were getting him gifts. Gavin said he’d put a lot of thought into his.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Care.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t know how to handle it still. He was trying, but not hard enough apparently. He’d made Ryan’s run number look pretty weak. He couldn’t even remember how many times it was at that point. But Ryan always caught up. Usually it was because Jeremy had decided to stop and wait for him, but even the times he kept going, Ryan found him. He was an expert at catching him now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite this, Jeremy was genuinely shocked when the compartment door opened and Ryan stepped inside. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R-Ryan?” He sputtered, “H-How did you-?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I knew you would run,” Ryan answered, closing the door, “So I got on the train instead of going to bed like I said.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat down and pulled Jeremy onto his lap. Jeremy buried his face in Ryan’s chest, gripping at his coat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m sorry!” He cried, “I’m trying!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh, it’s okay, mouse,” Ryan soothed, brushing his hand through Jeremy’s hair, “I don’t expect you to just...<em>forget</em> what you know. We’ll get there though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy cried into his shoulder for awhile, pretty sure that was not the case. He didn’t think he’d ever get over his incessant need to run.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy nearly had a heart attack and shot someone when he entered the war tent and everyone shouted “surprise” at him. He bumped into Ryan as he tried to stumble backwards to run for it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Congratulations on one year, mouse,” Ryan teased, guiding him forward, “We had to hide the exact day from you or you’d have ran for it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fair enough,” Jeremy muttered as he was guided into a chair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here, open my gift before you do anything else!” Gavin demanded, shoving a package into his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy obeyed, having learned it was usually better to just listen to him. Inside the package was a yellow bandana with “Rimmy Tim” sewed along the edge. Jeremy immediately tied around his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Took me forever to find!” Gavin huffed, “Yellow is such a hard color to find around here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, I love it,” Jeremy murmured, running his fingers over the cloth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here’s mine,” Mogar grunted, handing over his gift.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Even Mogar got me something?</em> Jeremy felt his heart squeeze. Ryan squeezed his shoulder, obviously sensing Jeremy’s itchy feet. Jeremy relaxed slightly and opened the gift. It was a new hat which Jeremy traded for his old one immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You all tryin’ to say I need new clothes?” He grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rider laughed as she passed her gift over which was a pair of boots.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m startin’ to feel offended,” Jeremy snorted as he switched them out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">King’s gift was a new pistol with a very pretty carving of a horse on the grip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got a new weapon for everyone at one year,” he explained, “Even Wanderer. He got a real nice knife though, not a pistol.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan cleared his throat and Jeremy stiffened. <em>Did I steal Ryan’s special one-year weapon?? </em>He holstered his new pistol and some food and drink was put in front of him as the others started chattering.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I stole your knife,” he murmured as Ryan sat next to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did,” Ryan admitted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why didn’t you say??” Jeremy demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“By then I’d decided I was gonna be with you forever,” Ryan confessed quietly, “If you have it, then I might as well have it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy burst into tears, finally unable to handle the emotions pulsing through his chest. Ryan held him tightly while the others teased him lightly. Jeremy felt a shift in his chest. This was the turning point for him. He’d long since decided the same as Ryan: they’d be together. But for the FAH Gang, <em>this</em> was the night he decided to stop running. <em>It only took a damn year. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy had been expecting Ryan’s gift to be one involving them with few clothes, but he had not expected it to be his mouth. He trembled as Ryan kissed his cock.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this okay?” He asked softly, voice filled with concern.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes,” Jeremy answered, “Please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s mouth was hot and wet. Jeremy shuddered and his eyelids fluttered as his cock slid over Ryan’s tongue. He groaned softly as Ryan choked and swallowed around him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh god,” he breathed, gripping the sheets beneath him, “R-Ryan.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan pulled back and pushed forward, his hand wrapping around Jeremy’s spit-slick cock as he moved. Jeremy was panting, gasping for air as Ryan worked him toward release. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What in the hell did I do to deserve this?” He huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Nothing,</em> he thought, but didn’t say. His thighs squeezed and he whimpered as he felt himself drawing up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R-Ry, ’m gonna...” he mumbled dazedly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan hummed around him and Jeremy cried out as he released in his throat. His body, which was tensed up without him even realizing it, relaxed and he dropped flat to his cot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck,” he grunted as Ryan pulled off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan laughed around his closed mouth as he moved to spit Jeremy’s semen out. Jeremy squinted in the dark, watching him lean over the spittoon and spit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That sounds like satisfaction,” he chuckled as he picked up something and put it in his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck,” Jeremy repeated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan laughed again as he climbed into their cot and kissed him. Mint had been the thing he’d put in his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you,” Jeremy whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There wasn’t enough light to see properly, but Jeremy felt the heat of Ryan’s blush against his own face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I love you!” He sputtered, “T-Too, I mean! I-I love you t-too!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy smiled and kissed him lightly. There was more rough path, more obstacles, but they’d made it over the big one. He had faith they could make it over the others too.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Look at my dumb, horny outlaws again. Idiots.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Extra Pay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is an epilogue to Crime Pays Handsomely and takes place several months after the end of that fic. (Angel is a few months over a year old)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A is for adorable,” Jeremy murmured, as he snapped Angel’s onesie, “Which you get from your dad. N is for noisy. Which you very much are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah!” Angel confirmed, reaching for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“G is for giggly,” Jeremy continued as he held his fingers out for Angel to grab, “Which you get around Uncle Gavin. E is for ears which you won’t stop grabbing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angel struggled a second to pull themselves up using Jeremy’s fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“L is for love,” Jeremy concluded as he scooped them up, “Which everyone does. Your family loves you very much, Angel. Even if you won’t leave our ears alone. You really should, we need those!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angel tugged on his ear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did I just say?” Jeremy grumbled, starting to tug their hand away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dada!” Angel proclaimed, yanking harder on his ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s eyes went wide. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-You said dada!” He exclaimed, “Th-That’s me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pointed at himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dada!” Angel agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god!” Jeremy cried, “Ryan!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan practically teleported to the nursery door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, what is it?!” He demanded frantically.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Angel said their first word!” Jeremy declared, “They said “dada”!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angel yanked on his ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ow!” He grunted, “Your grip is getting strong! What are you, working out when I’m not looking??”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tugged their hand away and they looked over at Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dada!” Angel whined as they reached for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god!” Ryan exclaimed, hands going to his face, “They really did say their first word!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dada!” They huffed insistently, squirming in Jeremy’s arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy winced as Ryan took them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That might get confusing,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah,” Angel mumbled, stuffing their fist in their mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No eating your hands,” Ryan scolded, tugging their fist away, “Let’s go get real food.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, ah!” Angel whined as Ryan carried them toward the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, baby hands are not very nutritious,” Ryan insisted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy laughed as he followed after them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angel’s second word was them parroting Michael after biting his finger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck!” Michael hissed, yanking his hand back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fugg!” Angel repeated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heh, heh, oops?” Michael muttered sheepishly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan was giving him a dry look while Jeremy hid giggles behind his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, they bit me, it’s not <em>my</em> fault they’re getting teeth!” Michael huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angel bit their own fist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fugg!” They cried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See?” Michael snorted, poking their nose, “Not very fun on the receiving end, huh, you little shit?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan covered his eyes, shaking his head and Jeremy dissolved into giggles. Gavin burst through the door not too long after and Angel giggled, squirming in Michael’s arms as they reached for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Angel!” Gavin exclaimed scooping them up, “I missed my favorite little developing human! I bet you’re talking and pulling yourself up now!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fugg!” Angel proclaimed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh goodness!” Gavin laughed, “I bet you got that one from Uncle Micool! That’s not their first word, is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, their first word was dada,” Ryan answered, “Fuck is the second. Or sort of the third?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angel grabbed Gavin’s ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah!” They announced.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, what a grip!” Gavin giggled, “My you’re developing quickly! Soon you’ll be able to say my name too! And no. I’m sure your daddies will love that word.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angel giggled back as Gavin bounced them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’re you guys doing?” He asked Ryan and Jeremy, “Everything still going well?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I think so,” Jeremy muttered, “I mean, you were only gone a month.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A month is a long time for a little human and their dads,” Gavin snorted, tickling Angel’s belly, “Yes, you can develop so much in just a month!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angel giggled and squirmed in his arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You also asked us every day how we were doing,” Ryan pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I missed being here first hand, didn’t I?” Gavin huffed, “Micool, we should have one too. I want to watch more babies develop!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re fucking weird, Gav,” Michael grunted, “Who gets a baby just to watch it “develop“? And why would you ask me? We’re not even together.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We aren’t?!” Gavin demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy burst into another fit of giggles, gripping at Ryan’s arm for support. <em>What a bunch of idiots.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Ray will be here soon, too!” Gavin suddenly recalled, “He got Angel a gift.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I swear if it’s more pot paraphernalia, I’m tossing him out the window,” Ryan grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think it was,” Gavin muttered, frowning, “Well, I suppose it could be interpreted like that. But he’s been different lately.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan and Jeremy glanced at each other nervously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What does that mean?” Ryan questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He stopped smoking,” Gavin answered, shrugging, “Started asking me all these questions about Angel.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stopped smoking?” Jeremy repeated, “Wait, seriously?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yep!” Gavin confirmed, “He’s been <em>way</em> different.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Ray came in, he was standing up straight without bags under his eyes or bloodshot eyes, and without his beanie or hoodie. Ryan, Jeremy, and Michael stared at him in disbelief as he came over to greet Angel.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, little bud,” he greeted, “I got you something.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled a little hat from his backpack and put it on their head. It had “little bud” sewn on the edge. Angel blinked at him a moment, looking confused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t remember me?” He laughed, “It’s been awhile.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He also looked, smelled, and acted completely different, so that might’ve been a factor. Angel reached for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray smiled as he took them from Gavin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m clean, little bud,” he murmured, “Now we can hang out more.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angel snuggled into his shoulder and promptly fell asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aww, you remembered we’re nap buds,” he chuckled, rubbing their back gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy covered his face, trying not to ruin the moment with his blubbering. Ray had changed his whole deal to be a better uncle to Angel. Ryan pulled Jeremy into a hug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Crybaby,” he teased lightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I have brothers and a husband and a kid!” Jeremy sobbed into his chest, “S-So much family!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sh-Shut up, y-you’re gonna make <em>me</em> cry!” Ryan sniffled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray sniffled too and they all looked at him in surprise. He rubbed at his own eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve never had any brothers,” he mumbled, “Being away a bit, I thought...I was sleeping every time. I-I didn’t want to miss any more of my family. And G-Gavin said smoke is bad for babies anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan and Jeremy both wailed and buried their faces into each other’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, you two are gay,” Michael snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>So</em> gay,” Ray agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up!” Jeremy cried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>What a bunch of fucking assholes.</em> They were the best family he could’ve asked for.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Look at this big happy gay family.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sillier Fanboy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is an epilogue to Silly Little Fanboy and takes place several months after the end of that fic (somewhere about between 4-6 months). By this point Geoff has almost completely retired (he hangs out with Ray on weekends now).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to the man on the other line bitching about having to deal with him instead of Geoff. The transition from Geoff being leader to Jeremy had been tiresome to say the least. No one wanted to deal with Jeremy. It wasn’t a surprise, but still annoying. The crew was great at backing him up though. Especially Jack and Ryan. Any time someone tried to talk to one of them instead of Jeremy, Ryan stared them down and Jack just said Jeremy was the boss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you intend to keep dealing with Fake AH, you deal with me,” Jeremy finally spoke, “If you have a problem with that, you can deal with a lesser gang.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The contact hastened to agree, not wanting to lose such a profitable partner. Jeremy hung up and sighed, dropping his head to the window he was looking out. He liked to think he was doing well, but worried he wasn’t. What if he was the worst crime boss ever? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jer?” Ryan called into his office.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come in,” Jeremy muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He about broke Ryan’s nose when he suddenly wrapped his arms around him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know what day it is?” Ryan murmured in his ear, “It’s the 15th.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ides of March,” Jeremy grunted, “Am I gonna get stabbed?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could be persuaded,” Ryan chuckled, pressing his hips to Jeremy’s ass.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t,” Jeremy lamented, “I got work.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You said you’d keep our date,” Ryan huffed as he pulled away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Jeremy grumbled as he moved to his chair, “Everyone keeps fighting me. You know I basically fucking own this gang now! I’m so sick of having to remind people.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you don’t have to remind me,” Ryan assured him, “Me and the others know Fake AH belongs to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat on the edge of Jeremy’s desk, tossing one of Jeremy’s stress balls up and down. Jeremy watched the ball move a moment, then his eyes dropped to Ryan’s chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan...if I own FAHC, doesn’t that mean I own you too?” He mused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s eyes flicked up to look at Ryan’s dry look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you figure that?” He snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your tattoo,” Jeremy pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan self-consciously touched his chest and blushed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...forgot about that,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why’d you get it?” Jeremy wondered, “Seems like an interesting choice for the Vagabond.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s blush darkened and he avoided eye contact.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Geoff, he didn’t trust me, in the beginning,” he explained quietly, “So...I showed him he could trust me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A show of loyalty,” Jeremy guessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, something like that,” Ryan agreed, tossing the ball again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that makes you my bitch now, doesn’t it?” Jeremy mused, grinning at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In your dreams, Rimmy,” Ryan snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy stood and snatched the ball mid-air. Ryan frowned at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take your shirt off, Vagabond,” Jeremy ordered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan wavered, looking a bit nervous. He carefully shrugged his jacket off and pulled his shirt over his head. Jeremy stepped closer to him and brushed his fingers over the curly letters on Ryan’s chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Property of FAHC,” he read, “You know what that means, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-It doesn’t,” Ryan protested, “This is different. I-It’s not the same!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you saying you wouldn’t obey me?” Jeremy prompted, grinning wider.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan scowled, looking hesitant to answer. Looking like he wasn’t sure where this was going.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, you haven’t done anything like that for me,” Jeremy pointed out, “Where’s my big show of loyalty?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s mouth twisted and he made an annoyed sort of hum. But he lowered to one knee and bowed his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am yours to command, sir,” he grunted through his teeth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What a lovely position to show how loyal you are,” Jeremy taunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan glanced up at him and Jeremy raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s up to you, darling,” he assured him, “I’m not going to be mad if you don’t want to. Your choice, but you should decide quickly, I really am busy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan blushed, looking away. He slowly lowered his other knee until he was fully kneeling and tugged open Jeremy’s belt. He glanced up again as he pulled Jeremy’s cock out, looking unsure, like he didn’t know if this was what Jeremy really wanted. Jeremy’s half hard cock sprang up, ending that worry and Ryan opened his mouth to take it. Jeremy’s hand threaded through Ryan’s still tied hair as his cock moved over Ryan’s tongue.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really are a loyal little soldier,” Jeremy teased breathlessly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan gripped his pants with shaky hands and buried his face in Jeremy’s lap, swallowing as his cock went in his throat. Jeremy groaned, gripping at Ryan’s hair for support. Ryan pulled back, sucking in his cheeks before pushing forward again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you do this for Geoff?” Jeremy grunted, fist tightening in Ryan’s hair, “Were you his little bitch too?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan whimpered, avoiding eye contact. Jeremy slammed his hips into Ryan’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Slut,” he growled, “You’re mine now. No one else gets to touch you. No one gets your pretty little mouth. Do you understand me, whore?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He yanked Ryan off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes, boss,” Ryan croaked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy shoved him back down, hips thrusting as he fucked into Ryan’s throat. He panted harshly as he rutted frantically. It felt <em>really</em> fucking good to have someone submit to him without fighting. Felt amazing to have complete control given to him without all that much complaining. Felt even better that Ryan was jerking himself off to Jeremy exercising that control over him. Jeremy let out a long groan and nearly toppled over Ryan as tension flooded from him into Ryan’s throat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stumbled back and dropped onto his ass with a grunt. Ryan groaned too as he came. Jeremy had unfortunately dropped too close to him and his jizz splattered all over his shirt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damnit, Ryan,” Jeremy grumbled, fumbling for tissues, “This is my spare shirt.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can...have mine,” Ryan rasped, “As soon as...I can breathe again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy laughed, giving up on cleaning himself up and just fell back on the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry,” he muttered, “That was a bit rough.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re kidding, right?” Ryan snorted, taking over cleaning Jeremy’s shirt, “What I’ve done to you and you think <em>that</em> was rough?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but you’re...not me,” Jeremy mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, “You...<em>did</em> want to do that...right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan leaned over him, bracing his hands beside Jeremy’s head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Duh,” he grunted, “You really think you could make me do something I didn’t want to?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy looked away nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you...actually used to fuck Geoff?” He murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan was quiet a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” he finally answered, “Back in the beginning we fucked a lot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy looked over at Ryan’s chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You got it...because you wanted him to fuck you,” he guessed, tracing the letters, “You were like me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I was,” Ryan admitted, “Well, not exactly, but generally speaking, yes. I admired Kingpin very much. I looked up to him and I was attracted to him. But...I’d like to think you actually have romantic feelings for me. That never happened between me and Geoff.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy put his arms around Ryan’s neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you admire Rimmy Tim now?” He teased, grinning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan blushed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“D-Don’t be ridiculous,” he huffed, looking away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Awww, you’re a little Rimmy fanboy!” Jeremy cooed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-No!” Ryan protested, trying to pull away, “Th-That’s absurd!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy followed him as he pulled up, tackling him to the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should I give you my autograph?” Jeremy joked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get away from me!” Ryan grumbled, shoving him away, “Y-You’re an asshole!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He successfully got away, but Jeremy just laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How the tables have turned,” he mused as Ryan put his shirt back on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hate you,” Ryan muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too,” Jeremy answered, grinning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan looked at him with exasperation as he pulled his jacket back on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That really gonna be the first time you say that?” He snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it?” Jeremy wondered as he hauled himself up, “Eh, who cares?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shrugged and Ryan puffed out a surprised laugh, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re <em>such</em> a dork,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can be a dork too,” Jeremy pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not as much as you though,” Ryan insisted, laughing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Could be worse things, I guess,” Jeremy relented, shrugging again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan kissed him lightly and smiled at him. His blue eyes sparkled as he caressed Jeremy’s cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too, Jeremy,” he murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy blushed, looking away and brushing a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m...glad,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan pulled him closely for another kiss. Jeremy gripped his jacket tightly as he pressed back. Was it a cheesy that he felt much better after Ryan saying he loved him? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Oh, who the fuck cares?</em> </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Role-reversal, anyone?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Summer School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is an epilogue to Lessons in Pain and takes place two months after the ending of that fic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: very vague recollections of the trauma experienced by Jeremy in Lessons in Pain</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god, who fucking cares?” Ryan groaned, “Just fucking park already!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy sighed. <em>Here we go...</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I care, obviously!” Geoff snapped, “I want to park close-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to key this piece of shit myself if you don’t park already!” Ryan interrupted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not a piece of shit!” Geoff argued.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy tuned out the rest of the argument again, looking out the back window. So far their “vacation” had mostly involved Ryan and Geoff arguing over everything. When and where to stop as they drove North, what music to listen to, what to eat, anything they could think of. Like at home, but with nowhere for either of them to escape, so they were stuck continuously fighting. Jeremy wished they’d just stayed home. They’d been insisting he deserved a vacation and basically dragged him across the state for it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy didn’t like going new places any more. At least in Los Santos his fucked up face sort of fit in to some degree. And some people even recognized him now so he didn’t get stared at as much. He flipped his hood up as Geoff finally parked. <em>Should’ve just stayed home.</em> He slid from the car and moved to the trunk to retrieve his bag. Geoff took it before he could and frowned at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You alright?” He questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tired,” Jeremy answered truthfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll get to the room soon,” Geoff assured him, smiling gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy smiled back weakly. He turned toward the hotel, starting to stuff his hands in his pockets, but they were both snagged, the left by Geoff and the right by Ryan. They both squeezed lightly and Jeremy relaxed a bit. They were irritable bastards, but good guys deep down. <em>Way</em> deep down. Like <em>really</em> far deep down. You really had to go digging. But it was there. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy tried to keep his head down when they got into the hotel. The less people saw him, the better. Though he imagined he probably looked suspicious. A warm summer evening, the sun still out in the clear sky and he was wearing a hoodie with the hood up. Right next to a beach even. He probably looked like a creeper. Not that he really cared, but he did miss the anonymity of looking like anyone else. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan and Geoff were bickering again by the time they got to the room. Jeremy didn’t even know what about any more. He didn’t really care either. He was tired. And anxious. And tired of being anxious. This was the first trip he’d taken since the trial. He’d barely left Geoff’s side in the past eight months and hadn’t been outside Los Santos city limits even an inch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">What if he’s here?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy curled up on the bed and fell asleep easily. Falling asleep was easy because he was always so damn tired, it was what happened when he slept that wasn’t easy. His teeth fell out. His ass hurt. His body burned. He always woke up sooner than he wanted to, sometimes screaming or crying, occasionally having pissed himself. That was an embarrassing phenomenon, but he thankfully only did that when he was alone in bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan and Geoff were both soothing presences and when they were both there was when he was least likely to have nightmares. Sandwiched between them was the safest place to be, even with their bickering. This particular night, he jerked awake to find neither of them in bed and a puddle in the sheets. <em>Great.</em> Now he had to tell them he wet the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Where are they even? </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god, shut up!” Ryan snapped from the direction of the bathroom, “I said I was sorry!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy thought he heard running water. They were taking a shower apparently. He sighed as he got up to traipse into the bathroom. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fucking asshole,” Geoff was grumbling as Jeremy pushed the door open. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re-hey, Jeremy,” Ryan interrupted himself, pushing open the shower door, “We didn’t wake you, did we?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes dropped to Jeremy’s wet crotch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh,” he grunted, “That’s...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff poked his head around as Jeremy pulled off his shirt. He also noted Jeremy’s wet crotch before Jeremy dropped his clothes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Budge up,” Jeremy muttered as he moved toward the shower.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They moved aside to let him in and he was grateful they’d booked the <em>really</em> expensive room with the huge bed and shower.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I still need to contact housekeeping for the sheets,” he mumbled as he retrieved soap and a wash rag, “So don’t lay on them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right,” the other two agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were quiet and still a few seconds before they leapt into action. Ryan plucked the shampoo from the shelf and set about washing Jeremy’s hair. Geoff took the rag from him and set about washing his junk. Jeremy closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, relaxing a bit under their gentle care. He was really lucky to have them. He couldn’t imagine he’d make it without them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...know this is awkward,” Geoff muttered as he moved onto washing Jeremy’s thighs, “But was this just a random accident or was it nightmare-induced?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nightmare,” Ryan answered for him, “This isn’t the first time either, is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’s not,” he admitted quietly, “Don’t know how you knew all that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because you weren’t blushing when you came in,” Ryan muttered, “And your face was resigned as though you were used to it. Let me rinse your hair.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy was shuffled around under the spray and his hair was rinsed off. He was shuffled again and Ryan washed his back while Geoff washed his front.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In...the dreams...he makes me use it,” Jeremy whispered, “The diaper. That’s why.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff and Ryan sandwiched him into a hug and he puffed out another shaky breath. This was much better than sobbing in his bathtub alone while hot water poured over him. He felt much safer there with them. Truly there wasn’t a safer place to be than between the Vagabond and Detective Ramsey. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They finished cleaning and drying him off and Geoff went with him to the living area of the room while Ryan took care of getting the housekeeper for the sheets. Jeremy knew he was damn lucky to have them. He buried his face in Geoff’s shoulder and Geoff held him closely, rubbing his back gently</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the first night, Ryan and Geoff made sure he never went to bed alone. Jeremy was so grateful. He didn’t want to ask them to, he didn’t want to have to assure them he wouldn’t piss on them. He was embarrassed enough as it was. But really, he barely ever had to ask them to do anything, they just did it. They were good at recognizing what he needed or wanted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For example, they took him to the beach, but instead of a public one, they’d managed to get into a private one. They were in a secluded spot, under an umbrella with hardly anyone nearby, so he could take off the hoodie and enjoy the beach. Of course they were bickering again almost immediately after sitting down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should’ve gone some place with snow,” Ryan grumbled, “Cold is better than hot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just take the fucking jacket off, oh my god,” Geoff huffed, “You are so fucking bitchy lately.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m taking it off because I wanted to,” Ryan grunted as he took off his jacket, “Not because you told me to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What age are you?” Geoff snorted, <em>“Such</em> a fucking child.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t call me a child!” Ryan snapped, “You’re the one that...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy tuned out the rest of the arguing, watching the waves sweep onto the beach. He’d worn the swim trunks after Ryan and Geoff had explained that they’d be mostly alone. He hesitated, glancing at the nearest person who was almost too far to see. It was okay then. He pulled his shirt over his head and walked down the hot sand to the water. It flowed over his feet as he waded out a little way. It was a bit calming, watching the waves moving back and forth over his scarred shins. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He puffed out a shaky breath and looked out over the water. He didn’t usually spend a lot of time near the ocean because the absolute vastness of it made him feel very, very small. It was comforting <em>now</em> though. He was so small he wouldn’t be noticed. He could relax as a single grain of sand on a massive beach. He stepped forward again to wade out further, but stopped as he stepped on something pointy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grunted and looked down at the shell he’d stepped on. He bent and scooped it up, relieved to find he had not broken skin. He turned it around in his hands a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay?” Ryan suddenly asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy jumped and socked him in the gut.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, shit, sorry!” He exclaimed, grabbing his own gut, “Ow, that hurt!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re tellin’ me,” Ryan wheezed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sorry!” Jeremy cried, “I-I didn’t mean to!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no, it’s okay,” Ryan dismissed quickly, “I shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that. Your foot though, you stepped on something.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy held up the little shell. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine though,” Jeremy assured him, “It just poked me a bit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked down, realizing Ryan was still wearing his boots and jeans.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re getting your clothes wet,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We <em>are</em> on a beach,” Ryan snorted, “Sand and water comes with the territory.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Told you, you should’ve taken your boots off at least,” Geoff spoke up, dodging Jeremy’s jab at his guts, “Nice souvenir, Jer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded at the shell in Jeremy’s hand. Jeremy looked down at it and smiled. He closed his hand around it and brought it to his chest. Yes, he would treasure it forever, a constant reminder of the two men who cared for him so much and wanted the best for him. All they did to bring him here, to help him relax. He couldn’t ask for better. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, can we get something to eat?” He asked suddenly, “I’m fucking starving!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They smiled at him simultaneously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” Geoff answered, ruffling his hair, “Let’s go get Taco Bell.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Always with the fucking Taco Bell,” Jeremy snorted as they started back for their stuff, “Why not seafood? I’m fucking craving it now with the damn ocean being so close.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever you want, Jer,” Ryan agreed, also ruffling his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan glanced over Jeremy’s head at Geoff who looked as relieved as he was that Jeremy had finally unraveled. He’d been wound tightly, curling in on himself since deciding to stop pursuing the fuckhead. It had very obviously been affecting him deeply, but he clearly didn’t want to admit it considering he’d been lying about how many nightmares he’d been having and apparently about having troubles with wetting the bed. And, of course, the panic attacks. They’d caught him more than a few times hyperventilating in a closet or bathroom, trying to hide it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Usually Geoff took care of the panic attacks. Ryan had tried, but almost every time Jeremy had one, he had one. Usually because it reminded him of how utterly weak he was. Sometimes though it was because their traumas lined up. Occasionally, Ryan thought maybe it was a soulmate thing. Like he could feel Jeremy’s emotional pain the same as physical. Still, he felt so helpless and pathetic. He was glad Geoff was there. Without him, Jeremy and Ryan would be totally lost. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we just walk around?” Jeremy spoke up, as they got to where they’d parked, “I don’t want to get back in the car. I feel like stretching my legs.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s jaw nearly hit the pavement. Jeremy wanted to walk around? Around people?? With shorts on?? His scars were showing!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure, probably best anyway,” Geoff agreed, “Save some gas. I think there was a seafood place down that way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gestured and they started that direction. Ryan found himself shuffling behind them, not wanting to block the sidewalk by walking even with them. He was basically hiding behind Geoff, watching Jeremy bounce excitedly as they made their way toward the restaurant. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">People’s staring didn’t seem to be bothering him right that moment, though Ryan was extremely uncomfortable. He hated when people stared. It meant they were noticing him. That meant he was in danger. Ryan was startled from his worry as Geoff’s right hand reached back and took his. It was a bit awkward and Ryan blushed, but he also relaxed to some degree. They really were extremely lucky to have him. Even if he was a pain in the ass.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff put his arm around Jeremy’s waist as they entered the restaurant, letting go of Ryan so he could take his spot on Jeremy’s other side as they waited in line. God, he was glad Ryan was there. He’d figured out how to get Jeremy to finally open back up. Geoff wasn’t good at getting Jeremy to open up, but when Ryan was there, Jeremy would bloom like a flower. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Two months he’d been clammed up, two months they’d been trying their best to get him to relax. Though Ryan would occasionally coax him out of his shell, in the long run he was still closed off. But finally, Ryan had done it. The massive pain in Geoff’s ass had solved the problem. <em>Again.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff watched it happen, watched Jeremy physically shift, his tensed shoulders dropping, his chin lifting, and his whole body relaxing. Whatever Ryan had done before Geoff interrupted had finally put Jeremy at ease to some degree. He was even back to mostly ignoring people’s staring. Geoff could’ve cried he was so relieved. He glanced at Ryan over Jeremy’s head. He too looked relieved as he smiled down at Jeremy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How many?” The host prompted, drawing their attention.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Three,” Jeremy answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The host led the way with Jeremy right behind them and Geoff and Ryan fell in beside each other. Geoff took Ryan’s hand and squeezed lightly. Ryan went pink, smiling shyly at him as he squeezed back. Geoff felt like the luckiest man in the world. Some people didn’t even get one boyfriend and he had two of the best men he’d ever met as boyfriends. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy slid into the booth, smiling as Ryan and Geoff slid into the other side. He loved seeing them holding hands. Made him feel a little less like he was forcing them to put up with each other. They ordered their drinks and looked at the menu. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, I should take the outside,” Geoff muttered suddenly, “I’ll elbow you while we’re trying to eat.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, okay,” Ryan grunted, sliding out to switch sides, “Guess being left-handed has its disadvantages.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eh, it’s not that big of a deal,” Geoff dismissed as they settled back in, “And hey, we can hold hands and shoot at the same time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan blushed and elbowed him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sh-Shut up,” he muttered, burying his face in the menu.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They didn’t argue at all for the duration of the meal, despite having ample opportunity to. They even flirted a bit more. They looked more relaxed too. Jeremy hadn’t noticed they were tense before, but now that they looked more relaxed, he realized they must’ve been pretty keyed up for some reason. And they’d been right again, this vacation was a great idea. Jeremy was starting to feel way better. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy woke up to the bed shifting instead of from a nightmare for once. Geoff whimpered and Ryan shushed him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re gonna wake up Jeremy,” he hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Did they <em>really</em> think they could have sex on the same bed as him and not wake him up?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-You’re sure he’s not having a nightmare?” Geoff squeaked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s not moving,” Ryan pointed out, “He always moves when it’s bad. Come on, baby, you started this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-It’s <em>his</em> fault I’m horny,” Geoff huffed, “Did you see him at the museum??”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I saw him,” Ryan snorted, “Goddamn, he looks so cute when he’s excited.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy blushed badly, trying not to make a move. He’d been listening for too long now, now it’d be awkward if he spoke up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But don’t talk about other men when I’m in your ass, Ramsey,” Ryan growled, “Do you need a reminder of who you belong to?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy bit his lip and immediately regretted it when Ryan jolted a bit and paused movement. Jeremy tried not to awkwardly clear his throat as Ryan realized he was awake. Geoff made a whiny sort of noise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bitchy,” Ryan grumbled as he started moving again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He put his hand over Geoff’s mouth and the man flexed into his thrusting with a groan low in his throat. He wanted to taunt him for being so compliant. It always riled him up when Geoff went into his moldable form, doing whatever Ryan wanted, wanting Ryan to do whatever <em>he</em> wanted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But any time he mentioned Geoff bending to his will, the man would shove him away and tell him to fuck off. Damn, would be fun to taunt him in front of Jeremy too. Make him submit in front of the man he dominated. Ryan groaned as he imagined Geoff’s humiliation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Enjoying the show, Jeremy?” He huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff jolted in surprise as Jeremy rolled over to look at them. <em>Oh god, how long has he been listening?!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, it’s not bad,” Jeremy muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Not bad?! Not bad! How dare he?!</em> Geoff made a whiny noise that made Ryan laugh behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Give him a better one then,” he suggested in Geoff’s ear, “Why don’t you show him how good you are for me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff blushed, avoiding looking at Jeremy. Ryan loved when Geoff did the work. Something about him wanting Ryan bad enough to do it himself, Geoff figured. Ryan loved Geoff wanting him. He loved Geoff begging for it. And he <em>really</em> loved when Geoff obeyed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff’s legs shook as he started thrusting back against Ryan. He gripped the sheets tightly as he rolled his hips. Ryan let out a shaky, breathless moan that sent electricity through Geoff’s blood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, j-just like that baby,” Ryan groaned, “You get me so f-fuckin’ hot when you fuck yourself on my cock. So good for me, baby. Y-You’re mine, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Yes!</em> Geoff tried to scream around Ryan’s hand. He was fully aware that Ryan turned him to moldable mush, but he’d stopped caring months ago. It helped that Ryan had long since stopped addressing Geoff’s compliance in the bedroom. He knew now that if he said Geoff was compliant, Geoff would push him away and tell him to fuck off. Geoff was moldable mush, but that didn’t mean he wanted to <em>hear</em> it. He didn’t want to hear how soft and weak he was beneath Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan moved his hand from Geoff’s mouth and wrapped it around his cock. Geoff moaned as he rocked between his hand and his cock. Ryan’s hand tightened slightly on him and Geoff cried out as he fucked his fist. <em>So close, so close! </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, baby,” Ryan coaxed breathlessly, “Come for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff cried out again and came. Ryan grabbed his hips to urgently follow after while Geoff slumped, trying to catch his breath, nose wrinkling as he landed on his mess. Ryan slumped over him, groaning as he came. He kissed his neck and shoulder gently and nuzzled against his ear. He was always so damn cuddly and adorable afterwards. <em>Such a bastard.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’s...that?” Geoff huffed at Jeremy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, I came,” Jeremy grunted, a bit breathless, “So pretty decent I’d say.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pretty decent,” Geoff grumbled into the sheets while Ryan laughed at him, “You both suck.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do better though,” Ryan snorted as he shifted to grab tissues, “No offense Jer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“None taken, he’s the best,” Jeremy answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn right,” Geoff agreed smugly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Watch it,” Ryan warned as he flipped Geoff onto his side, “Hubris is the downfall of men.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And jealousy is the downfall of vagabonds,” Geoff countered as Ryan cleaned up his mess.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A vagabond is also a man, dumbass,” Ryan grumbled as he tossed the tissues.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slid under the covers behind Geoff and hauled him into his chest. Jeremy smiled softly as Ryan wrapped his leg around Geoff’s before gripping Jeremy’s shirt to yank him closer too. His post-coital clinging had extended to Geoff very quickly and the two of them were quite used to getting pinned so they couldn’t leave. They were sort of into it though. Jeremy snuggled into Geoff’s chest and put his arm around both of them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“By the way, you’re both fucking pervs,” he disrupted the peaceful silence, “Getting hot over me being excited. You’re fucking gross.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck you, stop being so fucking cute then!” Geoff grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it’s not our fault!” Ryan agreed, “You’re just so damn cute!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pervs,” Jeremy repeated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They huffed, insisting it wasn’t their fault and Jeremy tried not to smile as they argued with him. Yes, way deep down, they were good and more importantly, even as flawed as all three of them were, they were always there for him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jeremy gets fucked up a lot in my fics. But he usually turns out alright in the end. Usually.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Inevitability</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is an epilogue to Blue Eyes, Gold Stars and takes place a couple months after the end of that fic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy watched Gavin pacing back and forth from where he was laying in the cell. In addition to the new pressures of being sheriff, something else had caused Gavin to get progressively more anxious in the months following Jeremy’s departure. If Jeremy had to guess, he’d say it was something to do with Michael. Since it was Gavin, it almost <em>had</em> to do with Michael some how. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin sat down at his desk, then stood up. He started pacing again. Jeremy just watched him. He wanted to talk to him, obviously. Why else would he actually arrest Jeremy? He was working himself up to it. It was definitely about Michael. <em>They must’ve fucked finally or something.</em> Gavin stopped and puffed out an anxious breath before turning to Jeremy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy, how do I seduce Micool?” He blurted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy raised an eyebrow then he stood and wandered over to the bars. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gavin, I’m pretty sure all you gotta do is say “please have sex with me”,” he snorted, bracing his forearms on the bars, “Michael already likes you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin gripped his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I tried!” He huffed, “I said I wanted to have sex and he just laughed! I’m trying so hard, but he’s not listening! H-He does like me, doesn’t he? E-Everyone says he does, b-but he’s not responding!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s a bit of an idiot,” Jeremy admitted, “He probably doesn’t realize you’re serious. Probably doesn’t even realize y’all can actually be that why.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what do I do??” Gavin demanded, “How do I get him??”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Get him“? Really?</em> Jeremy wanted to roll his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Spur him into paying attention, somehow,” he suggested instead, “Wear something pretty, sit in his lap. Let me out, I’ll show you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin hurriedly let him out and Jeremy put his hand on Gavin’s chest, pushing him toward his chair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“J-Jeremy?” Gavin stammered as he stumbled backward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh, I’m going to make you feel good,” Jeremy simpered as he pushed Gavin into his chair, “Wouldn’t you like that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin sputtered as Jeremy straddled his lap. Gavin found his hands on Jeremy’s thighs without consciously putting them there. Jeremy’s hips rolled against his and his ran his hands up Gavin’s chest. He bent to put his lips near his ear as his fingers threaded through Gavin’s hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isn’t this what you want?” He whispered, “Isn’t this what you dream of?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I <em>didn’t,”</em> Gavin huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy laughed as he pulled back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See?” He prompted, “Gets ‘em every time. You do this and he’ll have to pay attention.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“G-Got it,” Gavin mumbled, “Can you get off me now? All my blood’s out of my head. I might make a bad decision.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy laughed again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Awe, don’t want to play with me, sheriff?” He teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vagabond’s coming through that door any minute,” Gavin grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, that’s what I’m waiting for,” Jeremy admitted gleefully, “He gets all riled up when I play pretend. He gets jealous.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t pull me in!” Gavin shrieked, “I’ll get bloody knifed for it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, he’s not-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were interrupted by the door opening. Jeremy brightened only to immediately dim again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Awe, Michael, you were supposed to be V,” he whined.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell’re you doin’?” Michael growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pretending to seduce Gavin so Vagabond gets jealous,” Jeremy admitted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get off him,” Michael ordered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy grumbled as he slid off Gavin’s lap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So touchy,” he muttered as he hopped up on Gavin’s desk, “Don’t worry, he’s still yours.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael scowled at him, red-faced possibly from embarrassment, but most likely anger. He stepped into the building.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vagabond’s outside,” he informed him tightly, “Get out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy rolled his eyes as he headed for the door. He gave Gavin a thumbs up and a wink. Gavin wasn’t really sure what to think of that. Maybe he was trying to say Gavin should try now with the new method he’d shown him? Gavin’s jaw set and his fists clenched. He could do it. He’d probably not be as good as Jeremy, but he could still do it. He wavered a bit as Michael stormed over to him. <em>He does want me, right? Everyone says so...</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What were you really doin’?” Michael demanded, “You fuck him? Is that <em>really</em> why let the fuckin’ FAH Gang run amok?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Gavin grunted, “No! I don’t wanna die and I like my job! Plus they don’t even hurt anyone. Mostly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why was he on your cock then??” Michael snapped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin hesitantly stood up and took Michael’s shoulders, turning them around to switch positions. Michael grunted in confusion as Gavin pushed him into his chair. Gavin straddled his lap and Michael sat up straighter abruptly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“G-Gavin, what-?” He started to stammer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh,” Gav interrupted, his shaking hands running up Michael’s chest, “Relax.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael’s hands landed on his thighs as he leaned over to speak in his ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isn’t this what you want?” He whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael shuddered and flushed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes,” he mumbled, “I...I want it so bad.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin felt his confidence soar and almost puffed out a relieved sigh. He was really starting to doubt it. But they were doing it. It was happening. <em>Finally.</em> He pulled back to smash his mouth on Michael’s, hips rolling. How long had he waited? Too long. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael apparently agreed as he immediately went for Gavin’s trousers, nearly ripping them apart in his haste to get them undone. Gavin fumbled to return the favor, struggling to unbutton while Michael was distracting him by mouthing and nipping at his lips as well as ripping open his underwear. Gavin thought he could’ve fainted as Michael’s hand closed around his cock. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a hand, not his own, on his cock. Not just not his own, but not his own and also <em>Michael’s.</em> He groaned against Michael’s lips, hips thrusting into his fist. Michael pushed his idle hands from his crotch to finish opening his own trousers and underwear. Then he guided his hand back and Gavin grasped his cock. Their foreheads bumped together as they writhed against each other, hands and hips moving desperately. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, why was I fuckin’ waitin’?!” Michael huffed, gripping the back of Gavin’s neck with his free hand, “You were mine already, weren’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes,” Gavin agreed shakily, “I-I’ve always been yours.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael let out a snarling sort of noise as he released over Gavin’s hand and Gavin whimpered as he quickly followed after. He slumped a bit against him, gripping at Michael’s coat as he cried with relief.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“E-Everyone said, b-but I thought...” Michael stammered, “I-I was scared you wouldn’t...w-want me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin surged forward to kiss him again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘C-Course I want you!” He sobbed between sloppy kisses, “S-Stupid idiot!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael whined in annoyance, but suddenly wrapped his arms around Gavin and hauled him into his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m so happy!” He cried into Gavin’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin agreed enthusiastically, holding tightly to Michael. <em>Finally.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Outside the sheriff’s office, Jeremy turned from the door and hurried down the steps to where the horses were. He gave the rest of the FAH Gang two thumbs up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Finally,” Geoff grunted, “I was ‘bout ready to hatch some plot to get those two idiots together.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I definitely would’ve helped,” Jeremy snorted as they all got on their horses, “I knew ‘em longer than you. Glad I finally managed to help.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How <em>did</em> you help?” Ryan questioned, eyes narrowing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was teaching Gavin how to seduce Michael,” Jeremy admitted, “Teaching by example.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s eyes went sharp, flashing dangerously. Jeremy suppressed the urge to grin triumphantly as they headed out of town. His two friends were finally together and Ryan was going to remind him very firmly who he belonged to tonight. Jeremy was pretty filled up, he thought. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“Finally.” -everyone, about Mavin</p><p>Also, sorry I skipped yesterday.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Reprint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is an epilogue to Bloody Ink and takes place immediately after that fic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean you can’t find him?!” Jeremy demanded, hurrying to roll out of bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean he’s gone!” Geoff huffed, “He took a bullet, staggered away, and fell. We got distracted by the fight and when we looked around he was fucking gone! His blood is here, his phone is here, but <em>he</em> isn’t! No blood trail, we can’t find him nearby, gone! Just disappeared! Is he with you?? I don’t know how he’d have gotten there, but I got no other clues!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy rushed through the apartment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, he’s not here,” he muttered, returning to his bedroom to get on his clothes, “No one saw him leave??”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No and we searched a five mile radius,” Geoff grunted, “We’re about to spread out and go looking all over. He’s badly injured and needs medical attention. Gav’s checking through hospitals as we speak, but I doubt he’ll find anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No shit,” Jeremy snorted, as he yanked on his shoes, “The fucking Vagabond isn’t likely to turn up in a hospital.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you have any idea where any of his secret safe places are?” Geoff questioned, “Normally I wouldn’t invade privacy, but he could...he might already be dead.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He whispered the last part and Jeremy’s hand paused as he locked his door. <em><strong>Geoff’s</strong> worried. He’s fucking worried.</em> Jeremy’s heart seemed to slow down and the world around him blurred. <em>Oh my god. Ryan...Ryan could be dead.</em> His hands started shaking. <em>Dead.</em> <em>Ryan could be dead. Gone. Forever. Dead.</em> Jeremy pressed the back of his hand to his forehead, closing his eyes tightly. He wasn’t ready. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t lose him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to freak you out,” Geoff murmured, “I’m just really worried.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy let out a shaky sigh and locked his door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’s okay,” he assured him, “I understand.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s just...he took the bullet for me,” Geoff whispered, “I’m terrified he sacrificed himself for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s eyes filled with tears that he quickly scrubbed away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, Geoff, we’re gonna find him,” he spoke more confidently than he felt, “He’s the Vagabond. One pesky bullet can’t stop him. Especially not since he’ll be delighted to hold it over your head.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re right about that,” Geoff sniffled, chuckling lightly, “Alright, let’s find him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They split up the places Jeremy knew and Jeremy did his best to ignore the clenching in his stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s hands were over his mouth and nose, elbows braced on his knees. He was in some sort of parallel world. He’d discovered the city here was called Los Santos instead of Los Angeles, but was just as much of a trash heap, if not more so. He’d wandered around a bit, but with no phone and not very much money, he basically had to wait out the night. In the morning he’d hit up the public library to start searching for his alternate self and alternate Tapp.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As far as he could tell, he’d taken the place of his alternate self. Body-swapped probably, since he realized on closer inspection that his clothes weren’t his exact clothes, though very close. The face paint too was not his usual design. Though, after a quick once over in a gas station bathroom, he confirmed his body was his. All the scars were where they belonged, the stupid ass tattoo was still there, and to his relief, his junk was as it was meant to be as well. Other than the things he put on his body and his life, alternate Ryan appeared to be identical to Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His life though, it <em>was</em> different from Ryan’s. He was as armed as Ryan usually was and carried the same sort of things, plus he appeared to also be the Vagabond, but there was one significant difference. His alternate self had a <em>boyfriend.</em> There was a little folded up card in his wallet that said “Had to go to a meeting! Love you, J”. Ryan suspected J was probably alternate Tapp. Who else could he fall in love with? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He needed to find him to find out if Tapp had swapped as well. And if he hadn’t, he needed to get back even quicker. Because he needed to get alternate him away from Tapp immediately. No way in hell was he letting himself near Tapp’s cute ass. Especially himself well-adjusted enough to have a boyfriend. He had the ability to take the next step. He would probably fuck Tapp before Ryan could even <em>find</em> alternate Tapp.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sounds of someone hurrying up the stairs pulled him from his anxiety. The lighthouse was abandoned here. Broken down. Who could be rushing up the steps? He had a knife in his hand as alternate Tapp made his appearance. The man brightened up, eyes filling with tears as he launched at Ryan. He threw his arms around Ryan and kissed him hard on the mouth. Ryan was struggling to pay attention as the man pulled away again, eyes darting over him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was even shorter than Tapp, his frame a bit wider. He wasn’t identical like Ryan apparently was. His hair was a mess and his clothes were rumpled like he’d hastened to dress. His fly was undone even. He was frowning at Ryan then he leaned forward a bit to look over his shoulder at his back. His frown deepened.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where’s your wound?” He questioned, suddenly patting at Ryan’s torso.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">He’s touching me.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you...what happened?” Not-Tapp grunted, “Geoff said there was a lot of blood. Where’s the wound? Ryan? Are you listening?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not injured,” Ryan answered, unsure of what else he could possibly say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was a little freaked out, honestly. First of all, he’d been fucking body-swapped. Second, Ryan hadn’t been called his real name in so long he barely recognized it as his. Thirdly, not-Tapp wouldn’t stop fucking <em>groping</em> him, looking for a wound and it was damn distracting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you fake your death?” Not-Tapp wondered, frowning, “Why would you do that? Why would you not tell Geoff? Why would you not tell <em>me??”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He paused, bringing his hands back uncertainly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are...are you leaving?” He murmured, eyes refilling with tears, “Oh god, y-you’re leaving, aren’t you? Y-You’re leaving me and FAHC an-and Los Santos! Oh god, I-I’m not-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Quiet,” Ryan interrupted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not-Tapp stopped talking, but tears still poured down his face. <em>Comfort him,</em> some part of Ryan’s mind screamed. Ryan rubbed at his temples, confused and uncertain. So Tapp had not been swapped, it looked like. Not-Tapp had no idea what was going on. And was a fucking crybaby. Ryan wanted to go home, badly. He hated not-Tapp’s tears, they stabbed him in the chest. He needed to focus. Injury, not-Tapp had been talking about. Could that be what caused them to swap?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why did you think I was injured?” Ryan questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“G-Geoff said you took a bullet for him,” not-Tapp sniffled, “Th-There was a lot o-of blood. And your phone, but no you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>I did what now???</em> Okay, so alternate Ryan was <em>way</em> different. <em>Took a bullet, lots of blood...did alternate Ryan die and I got sucked in to take his place? But why would I appear on that balcony instead of where he’d died? </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan...what’s going on?” Not-Tapp asked, “You’re freaking me out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan sighed. He was freaked out too. He didn’t know what else to do but tell not-Tapp the truth and hope he had some idea of what was going on. If he was as smart as Tapp, maybe he could figure something out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This will sound crazy,” Ryan murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not-Tapp snorted. Ryan squinted at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am very doubtful anything can sound that crazy to me after you,” he scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just shut up and listen, okay??” Ryan grumbled, “I’m not from here, I’m not your Ryan. In fact, I would never tell you that my name is Ryan.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not-Tapp frowned in confusion, then his face paled and he covered his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh god,” he whispered, “You’ve... forgotten.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan squinted again. Not-Tapp hesitated a moment before sitting down beside him, looking like he was going to be sick. Ryan was confused. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan...we’ve done this once before,” he murmured, “The last thing before you got here, before you appeared on the balcony, it was almost kissing Detective Tapp, wasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan scowled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How...we’ve done this before you said,” he mumbled, “What...exactly did we do before?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not-Tapp puffed out a sigh, rubbing his forehead tiredly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, it started when I was writing my second book,” he began, “I mean, I guess it started before then, but <em>you</em> started when I was writing my second book. So there was this storm...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan listened to not-Tapp’s story in flabbergasted silence. He didn’t want to believe it, but...all the details he knew about Ryan and all the things Ryan didn’t know about himself were rather convincing. He stared at the broken lighthouse lamp as not-Tapp finished talking. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So...I respawn,” he concluded, “Like a video game character.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All the same loot, but no memories, I guess,” not-Tapp agreed, shrugging, “That certainly...changes things.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will I age?” Ryan wondered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re asking me?” Not-Tapp snorted, “I don’t fucking know how any of this works.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan tossed him a glare and noted that he’d pulled his legs up and was hugging them to his chest. He looked defensive and vulnerable. <em>I fell in love with him. He thought it was because he wrote me to, but I insisted I got there on my own. </em>Ryan looked away from him again, down to his own hands. <em>Will that happen again? </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So...what do you want to do?” Not-Tapp prompted, “Tell everyone you have amnesia?“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I suppose,” Ryan muttered, “The Ryan before me built a life, I can’t just ignore it. And my best chance of survival is continuing where he left off.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll want to stay at one of your secret safe houses, right?” not-Tapp guessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I want to stay with you,” Ryan admitted, “I...am freaking out a bit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not-Tapp squeezed his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry,” he murmured, “This...whole thing is pretty sucky. But whatever you need, I’ll be here for.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” Ryan grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was scared and he was worried and he was confused, but not-Tapp’s hand squeezing his meant there was one thing he wouldn’t be: alone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell is your name??” He suddenly asked, realizing he still hadn’t said it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Jeremy Dooley,” not-Tapp, <em>Jeremy,</em> answered, “Haha, sorry. I guess you never expect to have to reintroduce yourself to your boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had the most adorable nervous laugh and an even cuter grin. Ryan’s heart fluttered in his chest. Oh yes, he could definitely fall in love with Jeremy Dooley again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Spoiler warning: Ryan always falls in love with Jeremy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. True North</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is an epilogue to The Recruitment Compass series and takes place about 6-8 months after the ending. ASL is bolded for convenience.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan was forlorn after Ray announced his decision to leave FAHC and Los Santos. Jeremy did his best to comfort him, but losing a best friend, even just from them moving, was no doubt pretty hard. It wasn’t that Ryan wasn’t happy for Ray doing what he wanted, but it was obvious he was going to miss him. Jeremy almost suggested they follow him with how depressed Ryan seemed to be. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was worried. He’d never seen Ryan this way before. Of course, he hadn’t known him <em>that</em> long, but it didn’t change the worry he felt over seeing him this way for the first time. He was withdrawing, closing himself off before Ray had even left. He was protecting himself, Jeremy figured. Putting his defenses back up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy tried his best not to make it about him, but it did hurt to be on the outside of Ryan’s shield. There were things like this before, times when Ryan wouldn’t talk about something or wouldn’t show Jeremy how he was feeling, but this was the first time he’d completely closed Jeremy off. He was closing everyone off, even Ray. Probably especially Ray, Jeremy thought, considering Ray was the source of the pain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So Jeremy wasn’t surprised that he was summoned to a meeting at the round table. The worried faces of Ryan’s family were actually a bit comforting, twisted as it sounded. It just felt good to be reassured that Ryan had people that cared about him. FAHC was filled with assholes, but they were assholes who cared about each other. Though Jeremy did wonder why Ray wasn’t there. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know why you’re here,” Geoff stated firmly, “So I won’t insult your intelligence or waste everyone’s time. We need a solution, please tell us you have some idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">FAHC looked at Jeremy with pleading and desperation. It seemed Ryan was even worse at work than he was at home. That meant he was probably affecting work too. <em>That’s not good.</em> Jeremy didn’t know. He had no idea. He looked around at them, heart pounding in his chest. They were all looking at him like he was the only one who could solve the problem, but what could he do? He’d tried talking to Ryan, but Ryan refused to speak about it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Refused to speak.</em> A lightbulb flickered in Jeremy’s head. That was it. Of course. Ryan was losing the one person who could talk to him even when he couldn’t speak. Ryan was a man of very few words and as far as Jeremy could tell he was legitimately forced to stop talking verbally when he spoke too much or was too upset. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I know what we can do,” he announced, “But we need to hurry. Ray’s leaving soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Please let this work.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan shuffled to the kitchen where Jeremy was cooking breakfast. It was Ray’s first day completely gone. Ryan had started missing him before he even left. Other than the fact he was his best friend, he was Ryan’s only translator when he ran out of words. On the job anyway. Jeremy was pretty good at reading and understanding him now. Not as good as Ray, but Ryan doubted anyone would ever be as good as Ray. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Good morning,</strong> Jeremy signed at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Good morning,</strong> Ryan returned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy handed him his breakfast smoothie and kissed his cheek. Ryan felt a bit of his tension ebb away. At least he still had Jeremy and the others. He checked his watch with a small sigh. He’d been dragging his feet that morning. Geoff would be mad he was late. He kissed Jeremy and quickly headed to his car. He’d have preferred the bike, but Gal was in repair after an unfortunate incident involving a golf cart. According to Jeremy anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin was late too it seemed, as he pulled into the garage at the same time as Ryan. He looked as exhausted as Ryan felt. He waved with a tired smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>How are you?</strong> He asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tired,</strong> Ryan answered, <strong>you?</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Same and a bit sad.</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan smiled weakly and ruffled his hair. He’d almost forgotten Gavin was probably just as close to Ray. X-Ray and Vav, as it were. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Me too,</b> he admitted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin gave him a brighter, reassuring smile as they made their way to the conference room. Geoff gave them a disapproving look as they entered the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Today, we’re going to do something fun,” he announced as the two of them sat, “We’re gonna have a friendly race.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan raised an eyebrow. <em>Don’t we have some bank robbery to pull off?</em> Well, it wouldn’t be the first time they’d ditched work to fuck around. And he was a huge fan of racing just for the sake of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Deadman’s Loop is the track in question,” Geoff added, “We’re going on bikes and Jack is handling bets.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan hummed, a bit annoyed. Gal was in repair, he’d probably have to take a spare bike. Not that they weren’t good, but Ryan was most comfortable with his own bike. Actually, he’d nearly completely stopped using the one he owned before Jeremy got him Gal. Maybe it was sentiment, but he liked riding a bike that was gifted to him. Michael poked his arm and he looked over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>I have a bike for you,</b> he assured him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan brightened, resisting the urge to clasp his hands excitedly. Michael was their mechanic, obviously he’d have a good bike for him to borrow. After enthusiastically placing a big bet on himself, he followed the others out to the garage. Michael pointed out a heavily modified Gargoyle for him. Ryan crouched by it, immediately running his hands over the body. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The paint job wasn’t the most impressive thing about the bike, but it <em>was</em> incredible. It was black at the base, with a red splatter across the side like blood. But also on the splatter of red were roses. As though someone had splattered blood on the bike and attempted to cover the stain with roses, but failed to do so completely. It was absolutely gorgeous. Ryan traced over one of the larger roses with a faint smile. Ray would love it, he was sure. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got up to look around at the other side to find a similar splatter and roses, but identical, making the paint job asymmetrical. On this side was also scrawled “Roseblood”, a name for the bike apparently. Not a bad name and damn, it was pretty. Ryan wanted it. He wondered if he could buy it off Michael once the race was over as he mounted it. He could be persuaded to use it instead of Gal on occasion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ga: He hasn’t noticed. D:</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy snorted at the message Gavin sent the group chat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Je: He can be a bit of an idiot, give him some time.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ga: But he did admit he was a bit sad!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy felt his heart squeeze as hope rose in his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>M: Lit up like the Fourth of July over the bike too, I think it’s fucking working.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Je: Don’t sound so surprised, asshole. -.-</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ja: He bet on himself too. He’s actually excited.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ge: Are you en route, Dooley?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Je: Sure am, boss. I’ll see you guys there.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy locked his phone and slipped it in his pocket. He mounted Galaxy Blade and pulled on his helmet. <em>Here we go.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan rolled his shoulders as they waited for Gavin and Geoff to show up. Jack poked his elbow to get his attention.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>You doing okay?</b> She asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>What about you?</b> He returned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>I miss him,</b> she answered, <b>I almost wanted to ask him to stay.</b></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan rubbed the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>I almost followed him,</b> he confessed, <b>I might have if I didn’t have you guys.</b></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack smiled and squeezed his forearm briefly. He smiled back, not minding the physical contact for once. It felt good to get it off his chest, honestly. He wasn’t good with this sort of thing. Plan G finally showed up and they all quickly got lined up. After a brief bickering match between Michael and Gavin over the possible centimeter difference in where their tires lined up, they got ready to start, pulling their helmets on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“3...2...1...go!” Geoff shouted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they zipped forward, Ryan suddenly realized he’d been talking to the others. They were signing at him. They knew sign language now. <em>When did that happen?? </em>Jeremy knew a few signs, but he rarely used them. As far as he knew Jack, Michael, and Gavin hadn’t known <em>any.</em> Why would they suddenly learn it? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got distracted by the race, the sharp corners too dangerous not to focus on. Then he was distracted again by a familiar bike. Galaxy Blade was suddenly beside him. What the hell was it doing there?? Before he could panic about it being stolen, the rider gave him a two-finger salute and he recognized their body. <em>Jeremy? What the fuck?? </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy surged ahead and showed off the back of his jacket. Rimmy Tim was across his shoulders, a big six was right under that, and FAHC was below that. Ryan’s eyes widened. <em>Jeremy’s joining up?? Jeremy is Ray’s replacement? </em>Part of Ryan’s tensed stomach relaxed. <em>Oh, thank god.</em> He’d been terrified of who they might choose to replace Ray. More terrified that they <em>wouldn’t</em> replace Ray and they’d be uneven, leaving Ryan without a partner. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was distracted again by a turn and the rest of FAHC surged ahead of him as he slowed considerably. Geoff’s back had a one, Jack’s had a two, Michael’s was three, and Gavin was four. Their jackets were all reminiscent of their usual heist outfits. Ryan was willing to bet there was a modified Vagabond jacket waiting for him at the end of this. One with a big five on the back. His eyes blurred with tears. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’d done all this for him. Despite the fact they were all sad to see Ray go, they’d gone out of their way to make <em>him</em> specifically feel better. They’d gone out of their way to <em>communicate</em> with him. Despite the fact he was lousy at it, they talked with him. He didn’t need a translator any more. He recalled what Ray had said as Ryan had seen him off at the airport.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Don’t forget to keep your eyes open, Ry,” he said, “Not just for threats. See your friends too.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then they’d hugged, an extremely rare occurrence for them. Ryan had been so distraught he hadn’t really listened, but he could see now. The pain of not having Ray physically beside him had blinded him to the rest of his family’s care and their sadness too. He’d forgotten a moment how much he loved these fucking assholes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled and blinked away his tears as he twisted the throttle. Enough distractions, he had a race to win. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All of the ideas I had for this one involved Ryan getting hurt and/or Ray dying, so you’re welcome for not doing that. This one was difficult to really get the feeling the same as the original, so I don’t like it as much, because it doesn’t fit very well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Mad Lads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is an epilogue to Lads Lads Lads and takes place about a year after that fic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan was shuffling to the kitchen for breakfast when he heard the lads speaking in hushed tones. He paused, debating about turning back to let them speak.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-favorite?” Gavin was muttering.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know, why would I know?!” Jeremy huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You damn well know you know him best, Dooley!” Michael hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Know him the best?</em> Ryan’s eyes narrowed. <em>They’re talking about me.</em> Gavin and Michael were always cornering Jeremy about him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like emotions, not favorite stuff,” Jeremy muttered, sounding bitter, “He likes chocolate, I think?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like chocolate what?” Ryan grumbled as he entered the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin squawked and the three of them jumped in surprise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chocolate shakes!” Gavin blurted, “Would you like to go to Shake Place with us this weekend?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan blushed, opening the cabinet with the bowls to hide his pink face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“L-Like a date?” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They didn’t go on dates, the four of them. In fact he didn’t go on many dates with them individually either. They <em>had</em> been together nearly a year now, were things escalating? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Er, yes,” Gavin confirmed, “A date. W-With all of us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan put a bowl on the counter and closed the cabinet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, okay,” he agreed, moving for the cereal cabinet, “I-I prefer strawberry shakes though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thanks to Geoff, he’d developed a sort of addiction to them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I got a thing,” Michael announced, moving over to kiss Ryan, “You just tell Gavin when you’re free and I’ll make the time, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s blush darkened and he nodded sheepishly. Michael kissed him and headed for the garage. Gavin was next up, tugging at Ryan’s shirt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wh-Whenever you want,” he assured him, blushing, “I’ll see you later.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pecked Ryan quickly before scampering away. Then he hurried back and kissed Jeremy too before leaving. Ryan and Jeremy both smiled, shaking their heads. <em>What a dork.</em> Jeremy wandered over as Ryan poured cereal. <em>Here’s the result of the cornering. </em>This was when Jeremy would interrogate or confront Ryan on whatever the others cornered him about.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you have a sweet tooth, Ry?” Jeremy wondered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh...a bit, yeah,” Ryan admitted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>What is this really about?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you like pies and cakes and stuff?” Jeremy prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan frowned at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I guess so?” He offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What kind?” Jeremy pressed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan squinted at him as he poured some coffee. <em>What the hell is going on?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like peach pie, I guess,” he muttered, “Red velvet cake, if it has cream cheese frosting. Why do you want to know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me ‘n the lads were curious,” Jeremy admitted, shrugging, “We thought it might be nice to get you something special.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-No, that’s okay,” Ryan murmured, moving to the fridge for milk, “I appreciate it, but you guys don’t have to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He still struggled with the people caring about him thing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We want to,” Jeremy dismissed, “Hey, don’t tell them I told you, it’s meant to be a surprise.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay,” Ryan agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy kissed him and bid him farewell as well. Shit, was it an anniversary surprise? It was about that time, wasn’t it? Ryan couldn’t remember the exact day. His heart clenched and sank. <em>I wasn’t even thinking they’d want to celebrate it.</em> He couldn’t recall celebrating an anniversary in something like a decade and a half. They all had different dates too, didn’t they? Oh, boy, he fucked up, didn’t he?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan nervously sipped at his shake as the lads chattered. He wanted to bring up their anniversaries, but he didn’t want them to know he’d forgotten. He also didn’t want to reveal that Jeremy told him they were planning something. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was also a bit worried about the date, truthfully. “A bit” meaning extremely so. They hadn’t really done this before. He wasn’t sure what it meant. Were they getting more serious now? Was he ready to be more serious? What would that entail exactly? He was distracted by Michael beside him, squeezing his wrist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You okay?” He questioned gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine,” Ryan assured him, “I just...this is new.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And new means anxiety,” Jeremy guessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan nodded, shrinking a bit inside. This wasn’t the first time they’d introduced something new that Ryan struggled with. When Gavin and Jeremy decided to be boyfriends, Ryan had shutdown for three days. He didn’t want to even think about Valentine’s Day. He’d practically short-circuited like a robot, unable to handle the lads so suddenly showering him in care and affection. <em>He</em> was supposed to be the one caring for <em>them</em>. He had eventually wrapped his head around it though. Two-way street, he’d finally grasped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can go home if you want,” Gavin offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine,” Ryan repeated, more honestly this time, “Just needed some time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The lads smiled warmly at him and he relaxed further. He had to be the luckiest man in the world.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Ry, what sort of gifts do you like getting?” Gavin suddenly asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other two looked at him sharply. Ryan felt the squeeze of anxiety again. <em>Goddamnit, it <b>is</b> about our anniversaries! </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I dunno,” Ryan mumbled, feeling like a total fuck up, “I like the ones I can carry with me. Things I’ll see or use a lot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He touched the cross earring absently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Things that remind me of the giver,” he added, “So I remember them when I see it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aww, that’s so sweet, Ryebread!” Gavin cooed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan blushed, looking away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about you guys?” He returned, embarrassed but also wanting ideas for anniversary gifts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like practical gifts,” Jeremy answered, bouncing a bit in his seat, “Ones that are useful, but also personalized. Like the Rimmy Tim colors on tools and gear and stuff.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Tools and gear and stuff.</em> Ryan recalled Jeremy recently breaking a baseball bat on someone’s face. He’d lamented that baseball bats never lasted very long with him. Maybe he’d like getting a new strong one? With a cool Rimmy Tim design. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like dumb stuff, honestly,” Gavin laughed, “The Golden Boy is all about flashy, frivolous things because I like it. I have golden pretty much everything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That makes it hard to get you anything,” Jeremy snorted, “If you already have everything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, but do I have two of everything?” Gavin countered, grinning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Golden everything.</em> Ryan touched the earring again. <em>If he has everything, then maybe instead, I give him something for me to wear as a gesture of devotion. </em>Ryan’s mind, the dirty bastard, went straight to collars. Gavin would love that. The only thing Gavin loved more than Ryan’s submission was his tongue. Ryan fiddled with the earring. <em>I could combine the two and get my tongue pierced. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about you, boi?” Gavin prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I dunno, I never really thought about it?” Michael offered, shrugging.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other three of them weren’t buying it for a second considering he was pink-faced. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Awe, c’mon, boi!” Gavin coaxed, “We won’t laugh, I promise!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t,” Jeremy snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin whacked his arm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like...toys,” Michael mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin and Jeremy both brightened, bouncing excitedly. Ryan frowned. Michael hadn’t expressed any interest in using toys. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not sex toys, you fucking perverts,” Michael grumbled, “Like kid’s toys. Little figurines and shit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled out his phone and showed him a picture of a bookshelf filled with just that: toys. Mostly figurines, but also a few LEGO sets and other types of small toys. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One of my collections,” he murmured sheepishly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re missing a piece,” Ryan pointed out, double-tapping the picture to zoom, “One of your...horses?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ponies,” Michael mumbled, “I like blind bags, so I got a bunch of unfinished sets. I’m missing Rarity. She’s the rarest in that set.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Blindbags. Rarity. Ponies.</em> Ryan made a mental note to go searching for the missing toy. Gavin burst into a fit of giggles while Michael blushed and shoved his phone into his pocket.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You said you wouldn’t laugh, fucking asshole,” he huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you’re so cute right now!” Gavin giggled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sh-Shut up!” Michael hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan smiled fondly at his flustered state. Why was he so damn lucky to have found the three most adorable and amazing boyfriends? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan stuck his tongue out in the mirror. The little golden ball nestled on the pink flesh made him blush for some reason. <em>This was dumb. He’s not gonna like it. </em>He took a mouthful of salt water and swished it around, staring at his red face in the mirror. <em>This was so fucking dumb! This is like getting someone’s name tattooed on you. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He spat the water out. Though truthfully he’d only decided after thoroughly researching and discovering it would close easily if he took it out. So when Gavin decided he was tired and bored of Ryan, he would just take it out and that would be that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan covered his face. <em>This is so stupid! </em>He’d been doing a lot of covering his face and lamenting his stupidity the last several days. He’d also been keeping his lips closed as much as possible. Luckily his three boyfriends were used to him being weird about random things and hadn’t questioned it too much.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Knock knock!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan spat again and wiped his mouth. He grabbed a shirt to pull it on as he hurried to get his bedroom door. He opened it to Jeremy who grinned at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ready, battle buddy?” He prompted brightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan nodded and followed him toward the garage. Gavin and Michael were in the kitchen talking as they started past.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, it’s blue, innit?” Gavin grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Blue and red?” Michael offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Blue and black?” Gavin countered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably all three,” Michael suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not very bright for a party,” Gavin snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan frowned as he and Jeremy passed through the garage door. <em>Party? What’re we having a party for?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, you got a package by the way,” Jeremy said as they got in the car.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reached in the back and got a small box that he handed over. Ryan quickly opened it. <em>Yes! I got the pony. That’s all three presents now. Now I just have to casually figure out the right days.</em> He was pretty sure if he figured out one of them, he could figure the others. But he had to figure out a discrete way of deducing it. He still didn’t want them to know he’d forgotten.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan walked into a very odd scene in the dining room. Michael and Jeremy had guided him in by firm grips on his arms. He’d gotten a boner, thinking they were leading him to Gavin for more sex torture. In fairness, that was not an unusual occurrence. Gavin <em>was</em> there, but the dining room was not a sex location. Not for Gavin anyway. Jeremy and Ryan both had been railed over the table which was now laden with gift boxes and food. There was even a cake. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan frowned, squinting at the table, the cake, and the presents.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What...is this?” He wondered, “It can’t be Christmas yet...is this for our anniversaries?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Were anniversary parties a thing? The lads glanced at each other nervously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Er, Ryebread, don’t you know what day it is?” Gavin prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sunday?” Ryan offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, dummy, the date,” Michael clarified.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Er, the sixth of December?” Ryan offered, pausing, “Oh, it’s the sixth of December. I’m forty now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He paused again while Gavin covered his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh god, you’ve...never celebrated before,” he muttered, “You’ve never even...oh, Ryan.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something finally clicked in Ryan’s head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, this is...a birthday party,” he realized, “Right, cake, presents. That... makes sense.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d never associated his own date of birth with a birthday celebration. It hadn’t occurred to him to correlate the two events. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then...I <em>didn’t</em> fuck up our anniversaries?” He concluded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, shit, it <em>is</em> that time, isn’t it?” Michael realized, “Oh fuck, I completely forgot!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, no, so did I!” Gavin exclaimed, pressing his hands to his cheeks.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not me, I remembered,” Jeremy snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other three looked at him with sheepish, apologetic smiles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Put it in my calendar,” he muttered, “Didn’t want to forget. But it’s not <em>that</em> big of a deal.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got you guys presents though,” Ryan mumbled, squeezing his bicep nervously.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s mine?” Jeremy asked excitedly tugging at Ryan’s arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Um, I...could get them if you want?” He offered, “I would...prefer to. Birthday is...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“New?” Jeremy guessed, squeezing his wrist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan nodded. He’d feel much better if there was an exchange. He quickly retrieved the gifts and Jeremy immediately broke a glass with the new bat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Hell ya!” He exclaimed, “I love this! Nice weight to it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He kissed Ryan’s cheek then proceeded to smash through a chair. Ryan winced. Perhaps he should’ve waited to give him the bat. Michael opened his and immediately ran off to his bedroom to put the pony with the others. He took a picture of the complete set and showed it to Ryan before smashing a hard kiss on Ryan’s mouth. <br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought I’d never get it!” He laughed, “I heard there was like only twelve made!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan had spent a lot of money on that little pony, but it was worth it for Michael’s wide grin. Gavin looked a bit dejected.</span>
</p><p class="p1">“You...didn’t get me one,” he guessed.</p><p class="p1">“I-I did...” Ryan murmured.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Really?” Gavin chirped, brightening back up immediately, “What'd you get?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yours is...” Ryan muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He blushed as he stuck his tongue out. Gavin brightened, bouncing forward to grab his face. <br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooh, just for me?” Gavin cooed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan nodded sheepishly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My sweet boy,” Gavin purred, kissing him lightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That must be why you weren’t fucking blowing anyone,” Michael grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan covered his face.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">“Anyway, happy birthday, Ry!” Gavin exclaimed, clapping his hands, “Your first birthday with us.” </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan was guided into a chair and the birthday cake was pushed in front of him. It was decorated in blue, red, and black. The four and zero candles were lit and he recalled this part. You made a wish and blew out the candles. If the candles went out in one try, the wish came true. Ryan paused as he leaned forward. He had one wish above all others.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I wish to stay with my family forever.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He puffed out a breath over the candles.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Where the Heart is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is an epilogue to Straying Far and takes place a little before the Thanksgiving scene at the end of that fic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: “daddy” mention</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Ding dong!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The seven playing Monopoly on the dinning room table all looked up in surprise. They looked around at each other, all mentally counting the gathered group and coming to the conclusion that they weren’t missing anyone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who the hell is at the door??” Michael hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Relax, boi, it’s probably just a solicitor,” Gavin soothed, standing up, “I’ll go shoo them since my turn is last.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hurried to the door while the others refocused on the game. He opened the door to a woman he guessed was around his age. She cleared her throat and rubbed her bicep nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m looking for a...a sex worker,” she mumbled, “Sort of tall, striking blue eyes?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one like that here!” Gavin blurted, moving to slam the door shut.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was stopped by Ryan’s hand. Gavin whined in annoyance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fiona!” Ryan exclaimed, “What’re you doing here?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...wanted to apologize,” she muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No apology necessary,” Ryan dismissed, “I understand why your clan made that choice. Anyway, I’m glad to see you’re well.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, she’s the dog!” Gavin realized.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly there was five more people at the door, several with guns in their hands. Fiona backed up a step, putting up her hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m not here t-to fight!” She quickly tried to assure them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan stepped forward, turning his back to her to shield her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Relax, she’s not going to hurt anyone,” he placated, “She’s my friend.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” Fiona muttered, “Even after we left you there?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan turned back toward her and shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you know?” He deadpanned, “I’m a whore. I’m pretty easy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She snorted, shaking her head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen...I got you something,” she murmured, “As thanks for visiting me so much, even though that guy was hurting you for it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She held out a small gift box.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was more visiting for my sake,” Ryan admitted, not reaching for the gift, “I can’t accept a gift for that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then accept it because we’re friends,” Fiona suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan took the little box and opened the lid. Inside was a bracelet with a little heart charm on it. “Loved” was stamped onto the charm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You seemed like sometimes you needed a reminder,” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan put his arms around her, pulling her into a warm hug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m Ryan, by the way,” he sniffled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice to meet you, Ryan,” she returned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled back and turned to his family.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is my family,” he introduced, “Please forgive them for their jumpiness.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s understandable,” she murmured, “I mean...Matt did totally dip on you guys. He’s real protective of us and he’s very... calculating. To him, if there’s a risk of us being hurt, no matter how small, he has to avoid it. Actually he told me not to come. I said I felt like you wouldn’t hurt me, but he said feelings are useless.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I said feelings don’t mean anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Matt Bragg moved around the corner, hands up as the Narvaez Clan tensed again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I followed her to be sure you wouldn’t hurt her,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fiona sighed heavily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, I didn’t realize,” she mumbled, “I’ve been trying forever to slip away.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay,” Ryan assured her, “Thank you for the gift. It was good to see you in good health. Anyway, we were busy playing Monopoly. Have a good evening.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned to shoo the others back inside. After a moment of hesitation, they all shrugged and headed back toward the dining room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, why’d you say he wasn’t here?” Fiona asked Gavin before he could escape.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin blushed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-No reason!” He stammered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Daddy gets possessive,” Ryan cooed, nuzzling Gavin’s ear, “You wanna go remind me who I belong to?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry!” Gavin huffed, “N-Not in front of the dogs please!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bye bye then,” Ryan dismissed the dogs cheerfully, waving at them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-Have a lovely evening,” Gavin squeaked as he closed the door, “Ry, not where everyone-<em>Ry!”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Matt and Fiona glanced at each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And the human said <em>I</em> was weird,” Matt muttered dryly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You <em>are</em> weird though,” Fiona pointed out as they turned from the door, “You think they’ll be cool with us now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably not,” Matt grunted, “Considering I didn’t even apologize.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think they like you though,” Fiona laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I find that hard to believe,” Matt snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The little one was all teary-eyed though,” Fiona argued as they stopped by her car.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I get the feeling he’s a bit of a crybaby,” Matt muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck you!” Jeremy shouted from the door to the house, “Come say that to my face, Bragg!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Matt gave him an exasperated look as he slid in Fiona’s car.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s cute though,” he added, waving at Jeremy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fiona’s eyebrows raised and she stared at him in surprise as she pulled out of the drive.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think their whole poly family thing is getting to me,” he confessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Getting to-have you been stalking them??” Fiona demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’ve been on surveillance,” Matt admitted, “In case they decided to get revenge. It’s not like I was watching their every move.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fiona shook her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re all just as weird and fucked up, aren’t we?” She muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, probably,” Matt agreed, shrugging. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were quiet a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, I’m sorry,” he finally murmured, “You were right. They were never going to hurt you. I didn’t need to trust them, I just needed to trust <em>you.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for apologizing,” Fiona spoke carefully, “Now you need to keep applying that logic. And you need to apologize to them too. We should be friends with them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How will we fit into the hooker’s harem though?” Matt deadpanned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fiona snorted, whacking his arm and his face split into a genuine, though small grin. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There’s a lot about this fic that I didn’t get to explore, but the only thing I really wanted for this epilogue was to see Fiona and Matt for a brief moment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Blessed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is an epilogue to The King’s Curse and takes place around 1-2 years after the end of that fic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy took a deep breath and clasped Ryan’s hands, smiling. Finally it was time. He felt he’d been waiting forever.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We gather to join two men,” Geoff recited, “Already joined by heart, now they join by law. Sir Jeremy Dooley, do you swear yourself to King James Haywood, to stand beside him through all trials?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He better!” Gavin huffed, poking his head around Ryan’s elbow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do,” Jeremy grunted through clenched teeth with narrowed eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Don’t ruin my wedding, Free. I will fucking end you.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And King James Haywood,” Geoff continued, “Do you swear yourself to Sir Jeremy Dooley, to stand beside him through all trials?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do,” Ryan answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s heart fluttered in his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“With these solemn vows, I pronounce you lawfully wedded,” Geoff concluded, “Now, to seal your vows, kiss the man you have bound yourself to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan held Jeremy’s face as he kissed him firmly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And now, Sir Dooley, you take the coronation of the Haywood Kingdom,” Ryan spoke as they parted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy knelt on one knee and bowed his head. He’d never expected this. In thirty years of living, he hadn’t expected to become a king of all things. He still wasn’t sure he deserved it. The crown was heavier than he expected as Ryan gently placed it on his head. The weight of it, physically and metaphorically pressed down on him as it settled on his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rise as King Jeremy Dooley of the Haywood Kingdom,” Ryan instructed, “The king of the people.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy stood, chin lifting and he smiled warmly at Ryan. <em>King of the people. </em>That was a title to be proud of. Ryan smiled proudly back at him. Jeremy lifted onto his toes to kiss Ryan again. Not for vows, just because he really wanted to. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy exited the baths and made his way over to the new split vanity where Ryan was brushing his hair. He stepped up behind him, kissing his temple</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like the new royal bedroom,” he joked, running his hands down Ryan’s chest, “The bed is even bigger.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grinned widely, winking at Ryan in the mirror. Ryan rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You appear to think of only one thing, King Dooley,” he snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s our wedding night,” Jeremy pointed out, “What else is there to think about?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan put his brush down and Jeremy pulled back to let him turn around. Ryan looked down at Jeremy’s robe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like this new one,” he mused, “Very short, so I can see your pretty legs. Did you prepare in the baths? Is that what took you so long?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I wanted to be ready for my husband,” Jeremy snorted, climbing onto Ryan’s lap, “He tends to get impatient.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pressed his lips to Ryan’s neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mm, do I now?” Ryan murmured as he ran his hands up Jeremy’s thighs, “As I recall, you’re the impatient one. Crying and begging for my cock.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t recall that,” Jeremy grumbled, pushing his hands in Ryan’s robe, “You talk too much.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So I’ve heard,” Ryan chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy pulled back to kiss him, pushing his hands through his hair and pressing his hips to Ryan’s. Ryan pulled his robe belt loose and squeezed his hips, pulling him closer. He pulled off his mouth to nip at Jeremy’s throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you going to put yourself where you belong?” He questioned lowly, “Or do I have to make you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’ll do it,” Jeremy mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gripped Ryan’s cock where it was not being contained by his robe and lifted to line himself up. He gripped Ryan’s shoulder with his free hand as pressed himself down on his cock. He was pretty wet from the oil he’d used and slid down fairly easily. They both groaned as he seated himself flush in Ryan’s lap. His robe slipped off his shoulders and he bit his lip, squeezing his ass around Ryan. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan hoisted him up suddenly, turning and shoving things off the vanity to make room for him. He smashed his mouth on Jeremy’s, hips thrusting urgently, impatiently like he couldn’t wait any more. <em>Told you, you’re impatient,</em> Jeremy thought as he gripped at Ryan’s shoulders, trying to hang on as Ryan fucked him hard against the vanity. The rattling reminded him they’d broken a vanity before. And a desk. And a table. And several chairs. And several bottles of wine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-Wait, wait!” He huffed, pulling off Ryan’s mouth, “B-Bed, we need to go to the bed!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan hummed annoyance at being interrupted, but hoisted Jeremy up to carry him to the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you enjoyed breaking furniture,” He grumbled as he dropped Jeremy on the bed, “Do you desire to be spoiled tonight?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pressed his lips gently under Jeremy’s ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you desire worship, my king?” He whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I desire to be fucked stupid,” Jeremy grunted, <em>“Tonight</em> would be nice.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan laughed as he reached between them to guide himself back into Jeremy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are a simple little whore,” he mused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hummed, running his hand up Jeremy’s side as he pushed inside. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And as impatient as always,” he added, hips rolling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s mouth dropped open, but before he could shriek, Ryan’s hand slapped over his mouth. The shriek bubbled against his palm as he drove hard and quick into Jeremy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And noisy,” he taunted breathlessly in Jeremy’s ear, “M-My screaming whore, trying t-to call everyone in the vicinity to fuck his slutty little ass.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy groaned, hands fumbling to grip Ryan’s arm for support. Ryan’s free hand went around his cock as he spewed his usual filth in Jeremy’s ear. It was the same as always, the exact same scenario they’d played a hundred times. Yet it <em>was</em> different, wasn’t it? Jeremy jerked, squeezing his burning eyes closed as he came over Ryan’s hand and his own belly. Ryan groaned as his hips stilled and he filled him with heat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He let go of Jeremy to brace himself on the bed, so he didn’t crush Jeremy under his weight. Jeremy wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in Ryan’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay, Jeremy?” Ryan murmured, “You’re shaking. What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I...I...” Jeremy stammered as he choked on sobs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan slid his arms under him, laying over him carefully, pressing their bodies together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh, I’ve got you,” he soothed, pressing his lips over Jeremy’s shoulder, “I have you, you’re safe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I know!” Jeremy cried, “I-I’m so happy! I only-I n-never thought I c-could be so happy!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s body relaxed against him and he puffed out a relieved sigh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank fucking Christ!” He huffed, “God, I...I thought I fucked up. I thought I hurt you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! T-Tears of joy!” Jeremy assured him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m so glad!” Ryan choked on his own tears, “I’m happy too. I’m really happy! I’d resigned myself t-to misery, but then you-! Y-You just make everything so much better! I love you so much!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too!” Jeremy sobbed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, w-we’re an utter mess!” Ryan laughed, sniffling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes, yes we are,” Jeremy agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy never thought he’d live happily ever after. Happily ever after didn’t happen for lowly sons of blacksmiths, for peasants who’d been dragged through the mud, for men who had made deadly mistakes, for men who were guilty of countless crimes. Yet, with King James Ryan Haywood, Jeremy felt all things were possible. He felt like the world would be brighter with each new day. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-Sorry, I know you are sticky,” Ryan sniffled into his neck, “But c-can we stay like this a bit longer?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can stay like this forever,” Jeremy chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And they lived happily ever after.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry these chapters are so sporadic. The deal is I have to go back and reread so I can get the feeling of the fic again, so they take longer. 😅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Touched</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is an epilogue to The Untouched Isle and takes place immediately after that fic, only a few hours after the “six months later” ending.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan patted the horse’s nose. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, Herb,” he greeted, “It’s been awhile.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Herb snuffled as he pressed his nose into Ryan’s jacket, looking for food. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good to see you too,” Ryan muttered dryly, “I don’t have any food.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Herb stamped his hoof and snorted his annoyance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy will be here soon,” Ryan assured him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I will,” Jeremy snorted, stepping up beside him, “How’re you doing, buddy?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He held out a carrot and turned to Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I meant you,” he clarified as Herb munched the carrot, “How are you doing, battle buddy?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m alright,” Ryan assured him, “A bit tired.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can head back to the house, if you want,” Jeremy offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, please,” Ryan mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy took his hand and they left the stables to make their way to the house.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really, how are you doing?” Jeremy pressed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m alright,” Ryan repeated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy looked like he didn’t buy it, but dropped the subject. The walk to the house was calm and Ryan enjoyed the fresh air and light breeze. They had lunch with the others then Ryan took a quick nap. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Afterwards, Gavin excitedly dragged Ryan to his nursery where a familiar pack of Troodons jumped on him, sending him stumbling and falling on his ass. He chuckled as he pet their heads and they rubbed their faces on him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I had a feeling they missed you,” Gavin laughed, “They stuck around even though I let them go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan hadn’t thought they’d liked him so much. Jeremy helped him back up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you?” He prompted as Gavin led them over to the sheep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m alright,” Ryan assured him again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He crouched down to pat one of the lambs as Gavin chattered about what time period they were from and how they behaved. They were absolutely adorable little things. In baby form anyway. He hadn’t seen the adults yet. Gavin led him over to some baby Rex, one of which had an interesting color mutation; it was blue over its shoulders while being mostly black over the rest of it. Ryan touched his own shoulder, over the blue on his jacket. <em>We match.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I call her Vi-Vi,” Gavin informed him, patting her head, “She’s very protective of the others. Sound like someone you know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan blushed and sat down to hold his hand out to her. She sniffed at his hand and let him rub her head. She rubbed her face against his forearm and Ryan felt a twinge of a phantom ache there. Could she tell he’d been severely injured there? Maybe she could tell the metal rod was there. He rubbed her head again and she moved back to the others. He watched her rub faces with the youngest looking one. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That one’s called Jay,” Gavin whispered conspiratorially, “He’s her favorite.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan blushed again, elbowing him and Gavin just grinned at him. Gavin moved on to chatter about their behavior and how he’d named all seven of them after FAHC. The others came over to sniff at Ryan and get head pats. Except for the one named Boi who snapped at Ryan’s hand. They were pretty cute for future death machines.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It really was coincidental,” Gavin murmured, “I started with Vi-Vi being blue like your jacket, then Boi was acting all aggressive. Then Jay finally hatched last. The others just fell into place, I guess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s pretty cool actually,” Ryan muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, I gotta feed them, hold on,” Gavin announced, getting up to get them food.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy crouched down next to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you?” He prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m alright,” Ryan assured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy helped him back up and they moved on to the raptor corral where Ryan found Wraptor had apparently had some babies. They were pretty cute too. Most things were cuter as babies. Ryan bet <em>he</em> looked much cuter as a baby too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After meeting all the cute babies, Gavin showed Ryan the hatchery where they found Michael shaking and petting a baby Argentavis. He jumped a bit as they entered. He waved to them, not looking away from the bird.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-Hey guys,” he grunted, “Just doing my stupid fucking therapy.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still not sure about that,” Gavin murmured, coming over to pat his shoulder, “But whatever helps.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gotta get better,” Michael muttered, “Can’t fuck up again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan winced. Jeremy squeezed his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”How are you?” He asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m alright,” Ryan answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He moved over to Michael and sat beside him. Michael looked at him, eyes filled with regret. Ryan squeezed his shoulder and Michael gave him a weak smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You always seem to know what to say,” he joked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan laughed and ruffled his beanie, skewing it sideways. Michael grumbled as he fixed it, but he was more relaxed. They sat together, playing with the baby Argentavis for a bit and Michael relaxed further. Ryan was so proud of him. He’d get there. After a while Ray showed up to tell them it was dinner time. Jeremy helped Ryan up again and they trailed a bit behind the other lads on the way to the house, Ryan’s limp worse from being sore.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you?” Jeremy asked quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m alright,” Ryan grunted, “Leg’s a bit sore.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll give you a massage after dinner,” Jeremy offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That sounds great,” Ryan agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They got up to the house and had burgers with the others before retiring to their room. Ryan sat on the bed, grunting and untying the boot on his real leg and kicking it off. He undid his jeans and shimmied them down to get his other leg off. Jeremy came over to help get it and his jeans off and separated. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lay down,” he ordered, kicking off his own shoes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan quickly obeyed, eager as always to get into bed with Jeremy. Jeremy took off his jeans and crawled up onto the bed. He looked at Ryan’s half-boner and then at Ryan’s face, exasperated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One-track mind,” he muttered, pressing his hands to Ryan’s stump.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You ordered me to lay down,” Ryan grumbled, “What did you expect?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy rolled his eyes as he kneaded Ryan’s soreness. Ryan grunted a bit, relaxing against the pillow. Jeremy’s hands were fucking magic, easing his soreness away. As always. Really, Ryan was pretty sure most of the soreness was phantom pain, it <em>had</em> been six months, he was more than healed. But psychological or not, Jeremy always magicked it away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, we’re alone,” Jeremy mumbled, “You can tell me if you’re not okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m okay,” Ryan assured him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is...this the weakness thing again?” Jeremy murmured, “You think I’ll leave if I think you’re not okay? That you’re weak? B-Because I won’t. I-I’m not gonna leave, I-I promised, okay? I w-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop,” Ryan interrupted, sitting up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grasped Jeremy’s hands. Jeremy looked at him with teary eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m actually fine,” Ryan insisted, “I was a bit apprehensive, but...you were with me. I’m...safe if you’re with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy burst into tears and tackled him to the bed. Ryan chuckled as he held Jeremy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-Sappy!” Jeremy accused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Cute. </em>Ryan kissed his cheek and nuzzled his ear. <em>Everything is fine when I have Jeremy and the rest of my family.</em> He smiled. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case you were still worried about Herb.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Spoken Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is an epilogue to Spoken For and takes place a year after that fic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say hi, BrownMan,” Geoff ordered over the coms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan shot between the other guy’s feet. He jumped, staggering back and then quickly agreed to whatever Geoff was suggesting. Ray didn’t know. He didn’t care enough to focus on that stuff. He was the sniper, all he had to do was shoot. He liked that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This scope is so good I can see your cute freckles, Michael,” he teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He did that too. Teasing and shooting. Michael glared in his direction, face pink. Ray had stopped letting Gavin babble about Michael, now worried he’d hear something extremely private about his crewmate, but he still teased him for the nickname Freckles. Ray liked to imagine how bizarre and hilarious it would be if fucking <em>Mogar</em> was called Freckles in front of people. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the job was over, Ryan came to pick Ray up from where he’d perched. Ray put his sniper in the back seat and got in the passenger seat. They were quiet a bit before Ray spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So...did you forget or are your pretending?” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Neither,” Ryan answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray fidgeted nervously. What exactly did that mean? They parked and Ryan silently led him up a fire escape. On the roof, Ray recognized it was the store where Ryan had gotten shot. The day they’d officially become boyfriends. <em>He did remember.</em> Ryan led him to a small two person table where there was two covered plates. The whole thing looked rather fancy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Happy one year, Ray,” Ryan murmured, smiling warmly at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-Happy one year, Ryan,” Ray sniffled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He still wasn’t great at containing his emotions around Ryan. In fact, he’d turned into even more of a crybaby. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I got you a g-gift,” he mumbled, reaching in his hoodie pocket, “I-I thought maybe you forgot, s-so I almost didn’t give it t-to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slid the jewelry box across the table. Ryan opened it and smiled at the contents.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...know it’s cliché,” Ray muttered, fidgeting, “But if that bullet never went through you...I may never have realized I actually liked you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan pulled the necklace out and fastened it around his neck. He rolled the bullet between his fingers and wiped at his own tears. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” he murmured thickly, “I love it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got up and moved around the table to hug Ray tightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I, um...g-got you s-something too,” he stammered shakily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled back, digging in his jacket for a small box. Then he sank down to one knee and opened it. Ray covered his mouth in surprise as tears poured from his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t give a fuck how long I’m meant to wait,” Ryan whispered, voice thick with the tears streaming down his face, “I don’t want to wait. One year is enough time for me to realize I want to spend the rest of my life by your side in all things. Please, Ray, will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Duh!” Ray cried, throwing his arms around him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan laughed as he hugged him back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not sure that was the response I was expecting,” he mused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray pulled back and kissed him firmly before holding up his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-You’re supposed t-to put it on me,” he huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R-Right,” Ryan grunted, clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He fumbled the ring, but thankfully caught it before it dropped to the roof. Ray snorted, covering his mouth to stifle laughter as Ryan went red.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sh-Shut up,” he grumbled as he slid the ring on Ray’s finger, “I’ve never done this before.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would assume not,” Ray snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan took Ray’s hand, staring at the shiny silver ring.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, Ray, I mean...” he mumbled, “I mean all of this. Boyfriends, anniversaries, falling hopelessly in love. I’m...fucking terrified. All the time. Of doing the wrong thing, of fucking this up. When we had that big fight, I-I thought for sure it was over and I realized I-I was most scared of being without you. So...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leaned down and pressed a kiss over the ring.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I decided I would do everything to stand beside you,” he added, “That I would try my best to be worthy of that position.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked up at Ray with searching, desperate eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you so much,” he breathed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I love you t-too!” Ray sobbed, throwing his arms around him again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t understand why Ryan would ever think himself unworthy. If anything it was the other way around. They hugged and cried a bit more before getting ahold of themselves and deciding to eat before the food got too cold. Ray took the cover off his plate and laughed at the Taco Bell on the nice porcelain plate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan Haywood, you know the way to my heart,” he laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray Narvaez Jr., the path to your heart is hardly a labyrinth,” Ryan snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They laughed again and Ray again felt peace. This was good and right. This was his place, beside the man he loved. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It’s super short cuz I really only had the one interesting thing I could think of for this fic. 😂<br/>Anyway, tomorrow is Focused Anger which will be the last chapter. For now anyway. I may come back at a later time to add more epilogues as new stories get put out. Once Mostly Modified is also done (Which will be very soon), we’ll have two regular fics again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Refocused</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is an epilogue to Focused Anger and takes place one year after that fic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god, you’re so fucking infuriating!” Jeremy shouted, “Just admit you were in the wrong!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wasn’t!” Ryan argued, “You shot first!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because <em>you</em> made me!” Jeremy insisted, “If you’d just controlled yourself, I wouldn’t have had to!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin’s eyes bounced back and forth between Ryan and Jeremy like he was watching a tennis match as they argued.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t fucking watch,” Michael grumbled, elbowing him, “You’re being rude.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But they’re arguing in front of everyone,” Gavin pointed out, “Clearly they don’t care. And they’re always fighting. Why would this time matter?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you two just fuck already??” Geoff shouted from his office, “I’m having an important conversation!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Bang!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all jumped as Geoff slammed the door shut. Jeremy made an annoyed noise and stormed away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Bang!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan flinched as Jeremy slammed his bedroom door shut. He only went in <em>his</em> room when he was really mad at Ryan. He sighed. He knew he was in the wrong. He wasn’t actually mad about this. He was mad Jeremy ditched their anniversary dinner. For <em>Gavin.</em> Who was staring at him over the back of the couch. Ryan glared at him and he squeaked, ducking down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan moved to the kitchen and retrieved the cake from the fridge. He knew he was about to do something very petty. He knew this was about to be a thing, but he was past caring. He knocked on Jeremy’s door. Jeremy opened it, looked at the cake, and his eyes went wide. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then the cake smashed into his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I may be impulsive,” Ryan growled, “And I may not give a shit about what stupid deal goes wrong, but I care about the important things.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned on his heel and stormed away. Jeremy stared at the space Ryan had been occupying with wide eyed shock. The cake had had words on it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Happy First Anniversary</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anniversary. Of course. It’d been a year. Yes. That sounded about right. Jeremy squeezed his eyes closed. <em>I forgot our first anniversary. Oh god. No wonder he’s so angry. Goddamnit.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Knock, knock.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan shuffled to his bedroom door. It was Jeremy. Jeremy held up a cake.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">I’m sorry I’m such an asshole</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll smash my face in this one too if you want,” Jeremy offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan teared up, shoving his face in Jeremy’s shoulder. Jeremy carefully put his arms around him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, there’s no real excuse,” he murmured, “But I guess...I didn’t realize what day our anniversary was.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just mad you ditched me for Gavin!” Ryan admitted, “Of course you didn’t know what day it was! We never established it. But I made this whole dinner and you just left to get Gavin again!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, I should’ve just told him to get fucked,” Jeremy muttered, “I’ve just gotten into this stupid habit with him. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I overreacted,” Ryan mumbled, “And I’m sorry about the job.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No...you were right to get angry at that guy,” Jeremy assured him, “I only got so mad because you could’ve gotten hurt.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What reality is this??” Ryan sniffled, “W-We’re talking! <em>Communicating.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In fairness we’ve been fighting a lot the past year,” Jeremy snorted, “We have loads of practice.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good point,” Ryan muttered, pulling back, “Come in and let’s eat your apology.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy laughed at the wording of that and they went to sit on their bed. Jeremy stared at the cake, holding his fork. His brain fuzzed out a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Happy 21st Birthday!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy stumbled off the bed to the bathroom to vomit out his stomach. Ryan rubbed his back as he retched out everything inside him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What...is it my fault?” Ryan murmured once he stopped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy shook his head as he flushed the toilet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“L-North, he...” he mumbled, closing his burning eyes, “Th-They tried to make me stay...by b-being really nice to me. H-He brought me a birthday cake and he...was really...t-tender.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He swallowed thickly and Ryan hugged him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, those are the worst times,” he grumbled, “When you’re being left thinking what are they gonna do, am I crazy, is this meant to hurt, why why why why wh-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He choked, squeezing Jeremy tighter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” He whispered hoarsely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know!” Jeremy cried, “People fucking suck!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They held each other tightly as they cried. Jeremy wasn’t sure if it was totally fucked that this was his favorite part of being with Ryan. <em>Understanding.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>~<br/>
</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was that about being sorry?” Ryan mused, “Something about how you’re a good boy who will take his punishment?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy whimpered against the gag, gripping the purple rope tightly in his hands where they were tied above his head. Ryan trailed the new “teaching aid” up Jeremy’s shaking thigh. It was a riding crop, which was new for them. Jeremy loved new toys. As exhibited by his hard cock leaking over his belly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You haven’t even felt it yet,” Ryan pointed out, grinning, “You are such a little whore.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy groaned and the riding crop whistled in the air before landing sharply on Jeremy’s thigh. He cried out, muffled by the gag and he struggled against the rope tied just above his knees. He tried to push his hips up. <em>Again, again! </em>Ryan obliged, leaving welts across both of his thighs until he finally put down the crop.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look at my pretty toy all tied up, legs spread for me,” he cooed, “You’re wet too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pressed his fingers over Jeremy’s wet and loose asshole. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All of you is ready for me,” he mused, “But I’m not sure I feel in the mood to give it to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy growled as he pulled away, straining against the ropes. <em>You fucking asshole, get back here and fuck me! </em>Ryan smirked at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe I’ll ditch you,” he mused, “Shouldn’t you suffer what I did?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy whimpered, ducking his head sheepishly. Ryan climbed up on the bed, between Jeremy’s legs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I suppose if you’re penitent I can give you what you want,” he murmured, grinning evilly, “But you’ll have to say something for me first.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Oh boy, here we go,</em> Jeremy thought, struggling not to roll his eyes. Ryan leaned down to speak in his ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you say “I love you, master”, I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t walk right for days,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy shuddered, moaning as his body tried to push up against Ryan’s. But the tie was too good, he couldn’t get an inch off the bed. He whimpered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will you say it?” Ryan cooed, fingers brushing over the straps of the gag, “If you say anything else, I’ll have to punish you more.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy nodded. Ryan kissed his ear as his hands moved around his head to remove the gag. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, master,” Jeremy breathed into Ryan’s ear as soon as the gag was off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy,” Ryan praised, lifting up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He undid his belt and trousers while Jeremy watched closely, shuddering and groaning. Ryan’s cock looked massive as always. <em>Bastard. </em>Ryan rubbed lube over himself, lingering a bit as he spread it over his cock. Jeremy looked up to see him smirking down at him. He went a little red at being caught staring at Ryan stroking his dick.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“P-Please?” He whimpered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan shuddered and leaned over him to press his cock into Jeremy. No resistance this time. It was almost disappointing. Jeremy puffed out a breath as Ryan pushed until he was flush against him. He undid the ropes around Jeremy’s thighs and pushed them up to get deeper inside him. Jeremy groaned, at being manhandled and at the depth. Ryan moved in deliberately slow motions as Jeremy’s sweaty hands slipped over the rope attached to his wrists.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan, please!” He cried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s hips immediately picked up the pace and strength. He slammed into Jeremy, pushing his legs up, keen on making good on his promise. Jeremy writhed and moaned under him, tears pouring freely from his eyes. Ryan let go of his legs to lean over him, not faltering as he gripped his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Crying again,” he muttered breathlessly, “S-So fucking beautiful when you cry for me. My pretty little toy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leaned further over him, grip tightening.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who do you belong to, whore?” He growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-You’re m-my master,” Jeremy huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy,” Ryan whispered, breath hot in Jeremy’s lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He kissed him lightly before pulling back to thrust with focus, gripping Jeremy’s cock and moving mostly in time with his hips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-You’re mine,” he groaned, “My toy. No one else’s. Y-You b-belong to me. F-Fuck!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thrust sharply and stilled, except for his hand which quickly jerked Jeremy off. Jeremy cried Ryan’s name as he came over himself. Ryan caught his breath as he hurriedly untied the ropes to get Jeremy in his arms. Jeremy pressed his face into Ryan’s chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You get so aggressive when you’re jealous,” he snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m not jealous!” Ryan huffed indignantly, “Don’t be ridiculous! No one would be jealous of that-that stupid flailing dumbass!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh-huh,” Jeremy grunted, “I totally believe you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sh-Shut up!” Ryan grumbled, “This is cuddle time, not talk time!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you,” Jeremy laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I love you too,” Ryan mumbled, “Even if you are an asshole.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy laughed and Ryan tried to look disapproving, but cracked, a fond smile spreading over his lips. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the end, for now, as I said on the previous chapter. I may come back and add more. But for now, this is the end. May your paths stay lit, little stars~✨!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>